


Cegado por una Dalia Negra

by DerErlkonig



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerErlkonig/pseuds/DerErlkonig
Summary: Donde Bull es obligado a enseñarle a Colt lo que pasó antes del accidente...Este trabajo es una colaboración entre @withoutappendix y yo, pueden encontrarle en Twitter con ese usuario.
Relationships: Bull (Brawl Stars)/Colt (Brawl Stars), Bull/Colt, Colt/Bull, Colt/Mortis, Mortis (Brawl Stars)/Colt (Brawl Stars), Mortis/Colt
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/Trigger Warning
> 
> En este fanfiction tocamos temas como el abuso entre parejas, manipulación, abuso de estupefacientes, entre otros. Cabe aclarar que ninguna de las personas involucradas en la creación de este fanfiction condona estas acciones en la vida real, así como tampoco pretenden romantizarlas.
> 
> Si te sientes incómodo con alguno de estos temas, te sugerimos que no lo leas. 
> 
> Sin más que agregar, esperamos que lo disfruten.
> 
> Pueden encontrar a @withoutappendix en Twitter.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado, su visión algo nublada, pero alcanzaba a distinguir siluetas a su alrededor y lo que podrían ser luces neón. Después de un par de segundos, logró captar lo que se hallaba frente a sus ojos, tres sujetos aparentemente muy molestos por su irrupción en aquél ¿bar?

A todo esto, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Miró a su alrededor, la incertidumbre apoderándose de su mente, vio unas gemas a su alrededor, ¿las había robado? Soltó una risilla nerviosa y comenzó a juntar aquellas piedras preciosas que le rodeaban con la esperanza de que se apiadaran de él.

—Oh, Sherif, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —inquirió una chica de cabello negro con un tono algo amenazante, el bate que llevaba en la mano no lo hacía mejor.

¿Shérif? Arqueó las cejas, incrédulo ante tal título, pero miró lo que llevaba puesto: una camisa arremangada azul claro, un chaleco de un tono índigo y, efectivamente, una impecable placa de shérif. Miró nuevamente hacia arriba y los otros dos lo miraban, expectantes y dispuestos a atacar apenas diera un paso en falso. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera sabía quién era y tenía que lidiar con tres molestos posibles bandidos.

—Oigan —empezó, su voz algo quebrada debido a los nervios—, esto debe ser un malentendido. No sé dónde estoy ni por qué estoy aquí —comenzó a levantarse muy paulatinamente, sus brazos extendidos y sus manos siempre visibles para no alertar a ninguno—. ¿Las gemas son suyas? Porque si lo son, pueden tomarlas, no sé por qué estaban ahí.

La chica miró a los otros dos, parecía estar confundida, se encogió de hombros, pero él pudo notar cómo su agarre en el bate se hizo más firme.

—De acuerdo, veamos —mascó su chicle e hizo una burbuja con él—, ¿sabes quién eres?

El ser... aquella cosa que es tan presente y tan irreal a la vez, como la sombra de un globo... Sabes que está ahí, pero no estás seguro por completo. El pelirrojo guardó silencio, no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando.  
Sintió como alguien se acercaba, se levantó con suma precisión, tratando de alejar todo pensamiento que amenazaba de apoderarse de él, tenía que guardar la calma si quería salir de esta.

—Es suficiente, Bibi —dijo una voz grave atras de él—, no se está metiendo con nadie

Suspiró aliviado, pensando que se había librado de un poco de su problema, aún nervioso giró para encontrarse con su salvador.

Un hombre más alto y fornido que su persona, de un aspecto muy intimidante. En serio quería agradecerle, pero las palabras no le salían.

—Vamos, amigo, déjanos divertirnos con el shérif un rato —dijo un voz más fuerte, como si de un cuervo se tratase.

Santa mierda, ¡en serio era un cuervo! Debió golpearse muy fuerte en la cabeza. Los pensamientos de tranquilidad desaparecieron y retrocedió lleno de pánico a la pared de atrás, tratando de tranquilizarse inútilmente con gritos.

—¿Qué pasa, campeón —preguntó con tono burlón la chica de rasgos asiáticos—, jamás has visto un ave?

Dejó de gritar al escucharle, pero su corazón latía muy rápido, su respiración aún alterada y el sudor había comenzado a formarse en su frente. Sus manos lograron sentir algo metálico en su cinturón y él volteó a ver qué era. ¡Claro, pistolas! Con manos temblorosas, las sacó.

—Cuidado con esas, shérif —dijo aquél cuervo que en un inicio tanto le había asustado, una sonrisa descarada se formó en su pico al tiempo que levantaba un poco su chaqueta de cuero para mostrarle los cuchillos que llevaba—, puede que tampoco recuerdes cómo disparar.

—Crow —otra vez era la voz grave que había intercedido para salvarle, esta vez reprochando al pajarraco—, déjenlo.

Escuchó una risilla y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había un cuchillo clavado en la pared al lado de su rostro. Dio un grito y, bastante atemorizado, cargó las pistolas y comenzó a disparar mientras corría de un lado a otro. Sus balas parecían no darle a nada, él veía los cuchillos volar por los aires y, una que otra vez, a la chica con el bat intentando acercársele con claras intenciones de pegarle.

Vio cómo el hombre intentó embestir al cuervo y, de un golpe con el bat, la chica lo echó a la calle, haciendo que rompiera la ventana. Él siguió disparando hasta que sus municiones terminaron por acabarse y al ver a esos dos acercándose tan amenazantes, sólo le quedó arrinconarse.

—Hmm, ¿entonces sabes quién eres? —preguntó la chica, presionando su cuello con la punta del bat.

Él miró a la chica con temor, intentaba buscar en su mente algún recuerdo, algún indicio de su identidad, pero por más que escarbaba, nada salía a la luz. Su desesperación se hizo cada vez más latente hasta el punto en que las lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse de sus ojos involuntariamente. Negó con la cabeza, frustrado y aún con miedo.

—¡Bibi —escuchó la voz del hombre gritar—, es suficiente! —caminó con pasos pesados hasta donde se hallaban y la tomó del hombro—. Aléjate de él.

—Vaya que eres aguafiestas —a pesar de su tono arrogante, hizo como le ordenaron y fue a inspeccionar las gemas—, como quiera que sea, estas son nuestras ahora.

—No tiene idea de quién es —comentó Crow, despreocupado—. Un shérif menos, qué suerte.

El hombre se giró para encarar a Crow, su ceño fruncido; el pájaro simplemente se encogió de hombros y se quejó para sí mismo, para después ayudarle a Bibi a guardar las gemas en la caja fuerte.

—Bien —ahora se dirigía al pelirrojo—, ¿recuerdas dónde estabas antes de llegar aquí?

Él negó rotundamente con la cabeza, las lágrimas eran aún más abundantes que antes, era demasiada frustración no saber quién era o qué hacía en aquél lugar.

—De acuerdo —el hombre suspiró—Tu... Tu eres el shérif del pueblo, ¿de acuerdo?—hizo una mueca indescifrable, demostrando su incomodidad—. ¿Sabes dónde vives?

—No —acentuó su respuesta con una negación de su cabeza—, no puedo recordar nada —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pues sus pulmones se vaciaron con su llanto desamparado.

—Colt, necesito que te tranquilices —lo tomó de los hombros cuidadosamente—, imítame —inhaló y exhaló con calma, esperando que el pelirrojo siguiera sus pasos.

Así lo hizo y, poco a poco, su respiración se normalizó, aunque aún algo quebrada.

—Necesitamos llamar a Pam —dijo para sí mismo, aún sin soltar al pelirrojo.

—Ella... ¿Ella quién es?

La mirada del más alto cambió en un segundo, sintiendo cómo su sistema nervioso parecía estar en una montaña rusa, la cual trataba de controlar desde que el pelirrojo cayó de su techo. Trataba de buscarle algún sentido, algo que le diera una explicación, un indicio para entender lo jodido que estaba todo.

—Tu madre —dijo, manteniendo la seriedad que lo caracterizaba—... Pam, es tu madre —miró al pelirrojo para ver si es que ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado—, y vives con ella.

—¿Mi madre? —dijo como si fuera la noticia del siglo.

El hombre asintió, pero aparentemente el menor no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando, le dijo que lo siguiera con una seña y se dirigió a la barra, le sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo entregó.

—Tómala, la necesitas —tomó asiento al lado del pelirrojo—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Colt miró el vaso como si este le diera las respuestas, tal vez una cara o un nombre, pero nada, no había nada ni nadie.

—Esto es estúpido —dijo la chica que se hacía llamar "Bibi".

El de cabello negro soltó un gruñido, dirigiéndose hacía sus amigos y posteriormente llevándolos a la cocina de aquél... ¿restaurante?

Solo escuchaba la pelea de aquel grupo que hace unos segundos trataba de atacarlo.

Se sentía incomodo, sabía que él tenía que ver en toda su discusión, ya que mencionaban el nombre que el hombre le había asignado.

Acabó de beber el agua y palpó su chaleco, buscando una especie de propina, encontrando un cristal de color morado en él, al parecer el valor era muchísimo para que un cuervo casi le sacara los ojos.

Tomó una servilleta y una pluma, escribiendo un mensaje de agradecimiento y, posteriormente, dejó el lugar, fijándose antes en el nombre, saciando su curiosidad. Soltó una risilla al verlo. "Bull's". Suponía que era el nombre de su "héroe" y, carajo, sí le quedaba.

Caminó un poco, pensando en encontrar a su madre, esperando que algún rayo celestial de luz la señalara frente a él, pero resultaba que en esta parte de la ciudad ya no salía mucho el sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Colt, Colt, Colt.... Colt.

Ese nombre no le acababa de convencer, sentía que era una rata que lo había robado, no le agradaba esa sensación. ¿Acaso era alguien detestable? Quiero decir, las personas no te odian y te atacan por nada, algo debió hacer para ganarse ese odio.

Detuvo su caminar para abrazarse aun más fuerte —si eso era posible—, miró el pequeño pueblo que suponía debía proteger o por lo menos sentirse parte de él.

Miró su reflejo en un aparador, observando por primera vez en ese día su rostro, pensando en lo confuso que fue eso, preguntándose si acaso ese cuervo era real.

—Eres una mierda, Colt —dijo, dejando caer su cabeza en el vidrio—. Colt... Colt... Colt... Eres muy mal shérif.

Sintió cómo todo el ambiente cambió, cómo todo le empezaba a gritar que debía huir, correr y no mirar lo que estaba pasando. Escuchó cómo algo se movió, cómo alguien corría hacía el. Con mucho cuidado, bajó a su cinturon, sintiendo la pistola que había disparado hace unos minutos...

¿Cómo se carga un arma? ¿¡Cómo se apunta un arma!?

Los sonidos cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte, más cerca y Colt comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Pronto, alcanzó a divisar un algo pequeño correr hacia él, pero no era una figura humana. Conforme se acercaba, los detalles le fueron más fáciles de detectar y se percató de que era un cactus... un cactus con pies y manos que corría a su dirección. ¡Incluso tenía un chalequito morado y un pantalón!

Dio un paso hacia atrás por el desconcierto y sus ojos se fijaron detrás del pequeño cactus. ¡Mierda! Un sujeto fornido y con el torso desnudo le estaba persiguiendo. Sus pistolas, ¡sus pistolas! Las sacó como pudo y buscó sus recargas. Las halló, sus manos estaban temblorosas, intentó encontrar una manera de introducirlas en las pistolas, pero el movimiento de sus manos lo hacía difícil, además de que no sabía cómo exactamente funcionaba.

—¡Deténganse ahí! —atinó a gritar, incapaz de recargar sus armas—. ¡Soy el shérif, les ordeno que se detengan! —si no tenía pistolas, más le valía hallar otra manera de mantenerse en pie.

El cactus fue el primero en parar en seco, mientras que el sujeto detrás siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar al cactus. ¿Acaso estaba enmascarado? Apuntó las pistolas descargadas hacia el más grande, con la esperanza de que no se dieran cuenta.

—¿Colt? —preguntó la voz amigable del sujeto enmascarado.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero no dejó de apuntar, temeroso. El hombre levantó poco a poco las manos, para que estuvieran a la vista del otro y, con pasos muy lentos, se acercó hasta poder divisar claramente al sujeto que estaba apuntándole. El pequeño cactus le siguió.

—¡Pero si eres tú, amigo! —soltó una sonora carcajada—. Por un momento me asusté, no te lo voy a negar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, ahora con algo de curiosidad mientras bajaba sus pistolas.

—¿Acaso escuché bien? —preguntó la carismática voz del hombre—, porque creo que preguntaste quién soy.

Colt asintió, volviendo a enfundar sus pistolas. Incluso con la máscara puesta, se podía notar la confusión que inundaba al hombre en aquél momento. Él miró al pequeño cactus y éste hizo lo mismo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero si soy yo, ¡el Primo! —dijo con un tono fuerte, como si se anunciara ante un público, uno de sus brazos doblado, haciendo que sus bíceps resaltaran aun más, mientras que su otro brazo apuntaba al cielo, su mirada siguiéndolo.

—No —negó con la cabeza, una mirada desesperanzada en sus ojos al percatarse de que realmente no recordaba quién era aquél sujeto que aparentemente conocía también—... Lo lamento, no sé quién eres.

—¿Cómo? —dijo más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor—. ¿Qué hay de Spike? —preguntó, señalando al cactus que le acompañaba— ¿Sabes quién es?

Colt sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ay, Dios mío —se llevó ambas manos al rostro enmascarado, su sorpresa y confusión eran notables con cada expresión—, tengo que llevarte con tu madre.

Se acercó a él, preocupado, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la examinó, buscando algún golpe. Sus dedos exploraron la cabeza del desconcertado pelirrojo hasta que hallaron un bulto que, apenas lo tocó, hizo que el shérif se estremeciera y soltara un quejido.

—Colt, ¿sabes qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo golpeaste tu cabeza?

—No.

El hombre lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó casi arrastrando a su lado, ambos seguidos unos pasos atrás por Spike. Caminaron a paso apresurado hasta llegar a una casa de fachada azul cerúleo que se fundía muy bellamente con el azul del cielo al atardecer.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? —preguntó el Primo, mientras subía las escaleras del porche.

Colt negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, sin una idea de dónde estaba parado. El Primo llamó a la puerta con insistencia y se escuchó la voz de una mujer gritar que en seguida atendería. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja y robusta, de rostro afable y con el cabello atado en un chongo. Ella sonrió ampliamente al verlos y les indicó que pasaran. Los tres accedieron y tomaron asiento en unos cómodos sofás.

—¿Qué tal estuvieron hoy, muchachos? —preguntó ella al tiempo que se echaba en un sofá individual.

—Señora Pam —el tono del Primo era ahora serio y ella pudo notarlo, pues su postura cambió inmediatamente de una relajada a una más atenta—, no sé cómo decírselo.

—Sólo dime y ya, hijo, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Pues Colt —llevó su mano derecha a su nuca, masajéandola mientras intentaba hallar las palabras—... él golpeó su cabeza. Bastante fuerte, por lo que pude ver.

Pam se levantó en seguida y corrió hacia el baño, salió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se acercó al pelirrojo.

—Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado, cariño —comenzó a inspeccionar su cabeza en busca de contusiones hasta que por fin la encontró—. Uh, se ve hinchado... seguro te duele como el demonio.

Colt se mantuvo taciturno, no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente y tampoco sabía qué decir. Estaba en un lugar extraño con gente que, a su juicio, acababa de conocer, pero al menos le habían recibido con más hospitalidad que en aquél bar.

—No es sólo eso, señora —intervino, se le notaba dubitativo al hablar—; es que... parece que tampoco recuerda nada.

Y, tan pronto como el Primo acabó sus palabras, el ambiente empezó a ponerse incómodo para el pelirrojo, la señora seguía desinfectando su cabeza, pero su ritmo había disminuido, pues su concentración era puesta en el hombre que había dado tan inesperado anuncio. Él sólo miraba al rededor de la casa, esperando que las paredes le dieran una explicación creíble.

—Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas —dijo molesta, dejando el algodón con alcohol en la mesa del centro y posteriormente tomó una gasa—. Desde un principio no estaba desacuerdo de que Colt iniciara el juego desde chico.

—Señora, verá... —dijo, siendo interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.

—Cuando regrese, quiero la verdad —dijo, terminando de curar al pelirrojo y se retiró para atender la llamada.

Colt sobó delicadamente la parte donde había sido curado, sentía el impulso de agradecerle al luchador por la hospitalidad e irse en busca de lo que fuera que buscaba ahora. Todo el lugar le gritaba que esa pelirroja era su madre, pero él sentía que todo esto era una broma de pésimo gusto.

Siguiendo su instinto, se levantó de aquél sofá color vino para retirarse, siendo interrumpido por su "compañero" que lo tomó delicadamente del brazo y lo sentó de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, amigo —dijo con esa alegria que le mostró en un inicio—. Ella siempre es así, ¿sabes?

Colt negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro que no lo sabes —dijo, avergonzado por la situación—. Escucha, hablaré con ella y sabrá qué hacer, así que tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, ¿estamos?

Apenas el pelirrojo abría la boca, cuando el Primo ya lo había abandonado.

Suspiró, tratando de no hacer el mínimo movimiento, con el miedo de romper algo. Se tomó un momento para apreciar el ambiente hogareño que transmitía la casa, sintiéndose un poco mas cómodo.

Los pensamientos de lo que era el antes del accidente volvieron a su cabeza, sintiéndose peor al saber que no sólo era un mal shérif, si no un pésimo hijo. No le fue difícil saber que por culpa de "El Juego" no solo había pedido la memoria, sino que también dañó propiedad ajena. Su pobre madre tenía que cargar con un bueno para nada.

Entre más armaba las piezas de este rompecabezas, menos se identificaba con el tal Colt.

Escuchó cómo unos los chillidos se acercaban, apareciendo el cactus en frente de él, corriendo como si se tratara de un cachorro. Colt solo levantó las piernas pensando en no lastimarse o lastimar a la planta andante, que desapareció de su vista en pocos segundos.

Abrazó sus piernas y colocó su cabeza en las rodillas. Estaba aterrado, no solo por el cactus con extremidades o el cuervo con voz y actitud humana, le aterraba más el hecho de lo que no recordaba aún. ¿Cómo es que la gente ve normal todo esto?

Sintió que estaba siendo observado y, aunque el Primo le prometió y le juró que no le pasaría nada, aún no se sentía del todo seguro. Levantó la mirada para enfrentar a quien perturbaba su ensimismamiento: una niña pelirroja con una enorme gorra.

Las miradas entre ambos pelirrojos se hacía cada vez más larga. Buscando las palabras exactas que no fuera una pregunta

—Mamá no nos permite subir los pies —exclamó la niña.

—Lo siento —dijo Colt, bajándolos apenado.

—Te ves cansado.

—Sí —dijo nervioso—... hoy fue un día muy extraño.

Las palabras dejaron de retumbar en su cabeza, dejándola en silencio, o eso trataba, de no ser por el pánico que le mantenía intranquilo.

—¿Quieres Jugar?

—¿Puedo jugar? —dijo nervioso, pensando que se refería al juego que "su madre" había mencionado.

La niña sonrió, mostrando orgullosa que le faltaba uno de sus dientes, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió tranquilamente. Colt la seguía, pensando si debía acostumbrarse a que la gente lo lleve en contra de su voluntad. Salieron de aquella casa por la puerta trasera, encontrándose en un pequeño jardín dónde pudo ver al pequeño cactus correr, en el centro había una pequeña mesita con unas tazas y una tetera de plástico, acompañado de unas galletas de chispas de chocolate.

La niña lo invitó a sentarse en las pequeñas sillas, donde se sintió apretado por el tamaño de su cuerpo, después la niña se sentó en frente suyo.

—¿Gusta una taza de té, shérif? —dijo la niña, dándole un toque maduro y elegante a su tono de voz.

—No me llames así, por favor.

—Pero siempre te he dicho así en nuestros juegos —dijo la niña, extrañada

—¿Puedes decirme de otra manera? Sólo por esta noche

La niña se quedó pensativa y, posteriormente, chasqueó los dedos al tener una idea.

—¿Qué te parece “Colt el Conde”?

—Creo que está bien —dijo levantando los brazos y con media sonrisa.

—Entonces, señor Conde —dijo la niña volviendo su tono de voz del juego—, ¿gusta una taza de té?

—Sería un gusto señorita

—Soy la duquesa Jessica II para usted y todo el reino.

—Mis disculpas, Duquesa —dijo, haciendo una reverencia, pensando que entrando a este tipo de jugos podría distraerse de alguna manera.

—Muy bien, pero a la próxima le ordenaré al comandante Spike que le corte la cabeza.

El cactus miro al pelirrojo, retándolo como si se tratara de un verdadero soldado, después recibió un galleta de la pelirroja como premio.

—Acaso... ¿Acaso no te asusta?

—¿Qué debe asustarme?

—Qué el cactus esté vivo.

La niña negó con la cabeza y siguió con el juego, fingiendo servirle té a su invitado. Colt agradeció la taza y no aceptó la invitación de agregarle azúcar a éste, pero sí aceptó una galleta.

—No no no —lo regañó la niña—, lo estás haciendo mal.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, confundido.

—Te falta levantar el meñique, así —dijo, mostrándole cómo debía hacerlo.

Colt soltó una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose de cómo bajó la guardia de repente. Le hubiera gustado que ella lo hubiera encontrado en aquél bar...

—Lo lamento, mi Duquesa —dijo, riéndose e imitando la acción que la niña le había mostrado.

—Hoy está muy distraído, Conde —dijo la niña, dejando la tacita en la mesa—, ¿todo está bien con el batallón?

Y toda esa tranquilidad se fue al caño en un par de segundos cuando supo que su juego puede revolverse con su realidad, una realidad que aún no distinguía del todo.

Colt pensaba en una mentira para zafarse de todo esto, cuando la puerta los interrumpió, mostrando aquella señora desconsolada y al luchador sosteniéndola con un semblante tan molesto que Colt podía sentir que golpearía al primero que se le atravesara.

—¡Primo! —gritó la niña con alegría para después correr hacia el luchador.

El luchador cambió drásticamente su expresión de querer matar a alguien a querer dar uno de esos abrazos que te rompen la columna.

—¡Pero mira cómo has crecido! —dijo el moreno, cargando a la pequeña—, ¿pero desde cuándo no te veo?

—Desde ayer —dijo la niña con una sonrisa—. Mira, ya perdí mi diente —sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole el hueco donde antaño había figurado un diente.

—¡Pero qué barbaridad! —dijo emocionado—, pero no puedo ver acá, necesito mucha luz, el Primo será fantástico y espectacularmente guapo, pero ya se está quedando ciego...

Los dos entraron a la casa después aquella sentencia.

Aún con lagrimas, Pam corrió hacia su hijo y posteriormente lo abrazó, Colt se quedó paralizado.

—Mi bebé, gracias a Dios estás vivo —dijo entre lagrimas mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Colt tragó saliva, sabía que lo que iba hacer empeoraría las cosas, pero desde que entró en aquella casa, todo su ser le gritaba que lo hiciera, que escapara y se fuera.

—¿Eres mi mamá? —preguntó, algo nervioso.

Pam se separó con mucho cuidado, se secó las lagrimas tratando inútilmente que estas no volvieran a salir.

—Sí, mi amor, sí lo soy.

Colt miró a la pelirroja, volviéndose a unir en un abrazo, él no quería relajarse o manter la calma como lo había hecho toda la noche, no quería que nadie lo defendiera de maleantes o jugar al té, dejó de pensar y sólo sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba conforme las lágrimas mojaban el hombro de su madre.


	3. Chapter 3

Las voces empezaban a volverlo cada vez más loco, muchos murmuraban entre ellos, soltando uno que otro chisme, otros sólo exigían ver lo que ocurría y unos pocos detenían la multitud.

Había pasado dos días y no tenía idea cómo es que todo el pueblo sabía de su accidente. Quería pensar que se trataba de un poblado chico, pero las voces que estaban fuera de su casa eran demasiadas.

Las cortinas permanecían cerradas día y noche, y él no se atrevía a salir de cama, había perdido por completo el apetito y no dejaba que entraran a su habitación, ni siquiera su madre o su hermana.

—Colt —dijo Jessie del otro lado de la puerta—, alguien quiere verte.

—Dile que no estoy.

Escuchó cómo su hermana se alejó de la puerta y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la escalera.

—¡Dice Colt que no está! —gritó.

Colt refunfuñó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, volviendo a su tarea de ignorar el mundo exterior, al menos hasta que un golpeteo suave en su puerta lo interrumpió.

—Colt, hijo —escuchó la cálida voz de su madre llamarle del otro lado de la madera—, ¿podría pasar? Necesito que me acompañes.

Cambió de posición en su cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando ignorar que aquella mujer que decía ser su madre le buscaba; tan sólo bastaron unos golpes más en la puerta para que sucumbiera ante el llamado. Se levantó de su cama con dificultad, su visión nublándose repentinamente por el movimiento, se tambaleó hasta la puerta y retiró el seguro, esperó unos momentos y la abrió, dejando ver a la pelirroja mujer que le esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con desánimo, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, pues aún se sentía incapaz de hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Es Barley —dijo ella, poniendo su mano de forma reconfortante en el hombro de su hijo—, viene a ver cómo estás.

—¿Barley?

—Es nuestro todólogo aquí —le mostró una sonrisa media—. Acompáñame, ya verás.

Siguió a Pam por las escaleras y hasta llegar a la sala, donde había un robot de pie, lo que simulaba ser un bigote adornando su rostro metálico. Él se detuvo tan pronto le vio y miró a su madre, buscando explicaciones o, al menos, algo que le hiciera sentirse más seguro, pero Pam ya se había retirado, dejándolos a los dos por su cuenta.

—¡Oh, Colt! Me alegra verte de nuevo —dijo Barley con su tono tan robótico, como si su voz hiciera eco dentro de sus propios confines—. Por favor, toma asiento.

El pelirrojo miró desconcertado al robot frente a él y se sentó en el sofá alargado, Barley se acercó, sus falanges metálicas buscaron en la cabeza del joven por la contusión que, aunque seguía hinchada, sus dimensiones eran menores a lo que solían ser unos días atrás.

—Hmm, ya veo —retiró su toque de la cabeza ajena—, mira hacia mí, por favor.

Barley sacó una linterna de la pequeña bolsa de doctor que había colocado sobre la mesa de centro y Colt miró hacia el contrario. El robot encendió la linterna y tomó los párpados del pelirrojo, abriéndolos y revisando sus pupilas.

—Todo en orden —apagó la linterna y la guardó nuevamente—. Ahora dime, ¿qué recuerdas?

—Yo... no recuerdo nada.

—Pero tu nombre y tu ocupación, esas sí las recordabas —hizo una pequeña pausa—, según dijo el Primo.

—No es así —miró al robot—, tuvieron que decirme quién era y qué hacía.

—Oh. ¿Entonces no tienes ningún recuerdo de antes?

Colt negó con la cabeza.

—Dime algo más, Colt. ¿Recuerdas bien lo que sucedió después de tu golpe?

El pelirrojo asintió. Barley entrecerró los ojos y se giró, sacó una botella café de su bolso, estaba llena. Miró nuevamente al pelirrojo y se la entregó. Pam entró a la sala con un plato de huevo revuelto en una mano y jugo de naranja en la otra, caminó hasta la mesa de centro y los colocó frente a Colt, haciéndole una seña para incitarlo a que comiera.

—Toma eso cada que sientas dolor —Barley acomodó sus cosas y cerró la bolsa—. Es un caso de amnesia retrógrada, no puede recordar nada antes del golpe; sin embargo, su memoria después del hecho está intacta.

—¿Sabes si recuperará la memoria?

—Me temo que me es imposible saberlo. Estaré viniendo de vez en cuando a revisar su contusión —tomó la bolsa con su mano—. Intenta no exponerte a situaciones riesgosas, será mejor que no vuelvas a tu trabajo dentro de un tiempo.

Barley se despidió y Pam se dirigió a la salida para acompañarlo, Colt tomó unos bocados del plato que se hallaba frente a él, masticando despacio e intentando acostumbrarse a la textura y el sabor. No estaban mal, pero era extraño tener algo en su boca después de días sin probar bocado alguno. Pam volvió, su mirada desesperada hasta que se percató de que su hijo la estaba viendo.

—¿Ya estás comiendo? —sonrió y caminó para sentarse en el sofá a su lado—. ¿Te gusta?

Asintió y continuó comiendo en silencio, de vez en cuando dándole algunos sorbos al jugo de naranja. Cuando finalmente terminó, Pam tomó los platos y se dirigió a la cocina. Colt escuchó el movimiento de los platos en el fregadero y se mantuvo quieto en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Pasaron algunos minutos y se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta con un firme golpeteo. Pam salió de la cocina con las manos aún algo mojadas y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

Escuchó murmullos de aquella voz que lo ayudó en el bar, suponía que debía mantener una buena relación con su madre por la reacción que tuvo cuando mencionó que no la recordaba. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacar los pensamientos que surgieron de un padrastro, ya tenía suficiente con la existencia de robots y esas cosas.

Se levantó del sofá, pensando en una excusa del por qué no dio las gracias por el desayuno y el por qué se fue a dormir otros dos días más. No fue hasta que escuchó un golpe al lado suyo que lo hizo detenerse, pensó que era una especie de efecto secundario, pero los golpes en la pared se hacían cada vez más y más intensos.

Apenas Colt abrió los labios cuando la pared se rompió mostrando la figura del hombre de cabello negro corriendo hasta toparse con la pared contraria.

Colt retrocedió asustado, trataba de pedirle una explicación al intruso pero las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta. El pánico no tardó en incrementar cuando vio al Primo entrar, viendo a Bull de forma amenazante.

Colt retrocedió como lo había hecho la noche que perdió la memoria, chocó con la pared y solo se dispuso a sentarse en el piso, observando cómo las dos únicas personas que se habían cruzando en su camino se mataban en la sala de su casa, mientras que una multitud de seres se acercaban a él, unos trataban de tocarlo y otros lo conseguían, provocando que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de una manera descontrolada.

Un disparo fue lo único que pudo detener todo el alboroto, Colt no se molestó en mirar, solo se quedó quieto mientras todas esas "palmadas de consuelo" se detenían al mismo tiempo que la riña que se llevaba a cabo en su sala.

—En cinco minutos quiero que la casa este vacía —dijo Pam con una voz firme al mismo tiempo que volvía a cargar el arma.

La casa quedó vacía en menos de lo que la pelirroja había decretado, todos habían salido a excepción de El Primo y Bull, que sólo se dedicaban a mirarse de reojo.

La pelirroja les restó importancia, se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo,lo abrazó y acarició su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo. Colt tomó los brazos de su madre y poco a poco fueron incorporándose, al mismo tiempo que la alejaba de él, todo esto sin poder detener las lágrimas.

—Quiero irme —dijo con coraje en su voz.

—Ya, cariño —dijo Pam—. Estás en casa.

Colt negó con la cabeza y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, dejando un lado la cortesía que había sostenido estos últimos días.

Ya arriba, decidió encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, azotó la puerta para hacerles creer que había sido su cuarto, puso el seguro de la manera más lenta que pudo, evitando el típico sonido que hace la cerradura. Caminó un poco, evitando mirarse al espejo y se ocultó en la tina del baño, como Jessie le había platicado cuando jugaban al escondite.

Escuchó pasos que se dirigían a su habitación, seguido de la voz del Primo disculpándose por su comportamiento, Colt no prestaba atención, dándole más interés al frío del marmol.

—Solo... —dijo el Primo—. Solo no te fíes de Bull.

Colt empezó a ponerle interés a sus palabras al escuchar el nombre del de cabello negro. ¿Por qué debería desconfiar de él si fue el primero que le brindó ayuda?

—No es bueno para ti, y no quiero que te haga daño de nuevo —suspiró—. No sé cómo ni por qué cambiaron la ley, solo no te fies de él, compadre. ¿Está bien?

El Primo no esperó respuesta y dejó la puerta del pelirrojo. Colt se quedó congelado en aquella tina del baño, cuestionando la veracidad de las palabras del Primo, y preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho para tener esa mala fama.

Suspiró, pensando si debería irse a disculpar con su madre o encerrarse en su cuarto, estaba dispuesto a levantarse hasta que escuchó cómo los golpes de la puerta mataban el silencio que hasta ahora reinaba en el cuarto de baño.

—Colt, soy yo —dijo Bull desde el otro lado—. ¿Puedo entrar?

El pelirrojo estaba absorto, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí? Ni siquiera había prendido la luz del cuarto teniendo que convivir todo ese tiempo con la oscuridad. Decidió no responder, esperando que también se fuera de una vez por todas.

—Colt, sé que te encierras en el baño cuando no quieres ver a nadie, solo será un momento.

Colt se levantó lo más cuidadoso posible, tratando de no golpearse, fallando en el intento, maldiciendo la jodida regadera que golpeo su cabeza, ganándose una risilla del otro.

—Solo será un rato.

—No quiero salir —dijo, molesto por el golpe.

—Está bien, podemos hablar así, solo acercate a la puerta.

Colt obedeció, tratando inútilmente de no golpearse o tropezar al no recordar el baño.

—No necesitas disculparte —dijo algo incómodo.

—Romper tu pared y provocarte un ataque de ansiedad es motivo de disculpa .

—Es un buen punto —dijo sonriendo.

El silencio comenzó a expandirse entre los dos, formando un ambiente incómodo. Bull no sabía cómo iniciar y Colt simplemente no quería conversar con nadie.

—Este publo es raro —dijo más para él mismo.

—No lo es.

—Tú sabes lo que ocurre, es lógico que todo te parezca normal.

—Sí... Todos reaccionamos así la primera vez —suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Cuando llegué aquí y tuve toda esa paranoia, un viejo amigo me dijo que todo ser, grande o pequeño, que esté perdido, podrá encontrar su casa en Retrópolis.

—Tu amigo es muy raro.

—Tú eres ese amigo, Colt.

Colt guardó silencio, sorprendiéndose que él mismo hubiera sido el autor de esas palabras.

—¿Y si estoy perdido en Retropolis?

—No lo estás, Colt, sólo debemos buscar ese lugarcito —dijo Bull con una sonrisa—. Y para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte

—Deberías estar molesto porque rompí tu techo.

—Sí, eso fue mi culpa en realidad.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Verás —dijo resignado—, acá debes tener una casa muy fuerte, debido al juego.

—Así que, ¿estas aquí por que es una clase de multa?

—De ese modo suena feo.

—Escuché al Primo decir que no me fiara de ti.

—El Primo y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias —dijo lo más tranquilo posible—. Todo inició cuando me reclamó que las quesadillas llevaban queso a fuerzas. ¿Quién se cree que es? Es mi restaurante y yo le pongo queso a lo que quiera, quiero decir, no simpre deben llevar queso.

—La misma palabra viene de la raíz del queso.

—¿Ahora estás de su parte? —dijo, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—No, para nada —dijo riéndose.

—Genial, eso significa que estás conmigo.

—Tampoco.

—Vamos, Colt, debes elegir un bando.

—Prefiero quedarme fuera de esto.

Las risas de ambos no faltaron, era irónico cómo encajaron a la perfección después de aquella noche donde el pelirrojo había sentido que moriría.

—Entonces —dijo Colt, cambiando de tema—, tú me ayudas a recordar y ¿qué te dan a cambio?

—Que reparen mi restaurante y de paso tu pared.

—Suena justo.

—Lo es para mí.

—Así que... Bull, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo—, ese soy yo.

—Bueno... Tú y yo... ¿Qué somos exactamente?

El valor que había acumulado Bull se había ido, sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba y agradecía que el pelirrojo no lo estuviera viendo. Una parte de él le decía que se fuera, que solo siguiera con su parte y no se involucrara más con él. Trataba de aclarar su mente, tener el valor de decir toda la verdad para ayudarlo.

—Somos amigos... —dijo—. Solo amigos de la infancia

Golpeó su cabeza levemente con la puerta, decepcionándose una vez más de su persona, como lo había hecho desde hace dos años.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, ayer estuve trabajando y olvidé que tenía que publicar el capítulo 😔🤙 Anyways, más vale tarde que nunca (?

Esa noche Colt no podía dormir, sólo miraba atentamente el espejo que estaba frente a él y cómo su persona sujetaba aquellos revólvers.

Pensaba en la etiqueta de shérif que le había asignado el pueblo y cómo esa tarde Bull le había enseñado a disparar, no era bueno como aquel hombre le había contado. Y es que no podía creer que él en algún momento podía disparar dos armas al mismo tiempo cuando aún no podia quedarse de pie disparando una.

—Muy bien, Colt —decía hacia su reflejo—, concéntrate.

Tomó el arma con ambas manos, una sujetando el gatillo y la otra en la empuñadura. Separó sus pies para lograr una buena postura, empujó el martillo hacia atrás y fingió disparar al espejo, haciendo el sonido de la bala.

Bajó el arma, miró hacia su puerta, rogando que nadie entrara y comenzó a disparar varias veces al espejo.

—¡Alto ahí, rufian! —dijo, apuntando a su reflejo—. Soy el shérif de este pueblo y quedas bajo mi poder.

Siguió un rato disparabdo al rededor de su cuarto, en ocasiones saltaba o se tiraba al piso, dejando que su fantasía lo invadiera. No fue hasta que escuchó cómo su ventana fue rota que tomó consciencia de sí, provocando que se asustara y tirara el arma, pensando en el sermón que le daría su madre.

No fue que el miedo se transformó en pánico cuando vio una pequeña piedra en el piso, tomó el arma y empezó a acercarse a su ventana. Asomó la cabeza, controlando su impulso por temblar y miró hacia abajo, pero para su sorpresa no había indicios de nadie. Se extrañó, pues era obvio que no podía ser su imaginación, ¡su ventana estaba rota!

—¡Hola!

Escuchó una voz con un fuerte acento hablar por encima de él, volteó hacia arriba y vio a lo que parecía ser una persona levitando, su cabello morado estaba cuidadosamente estilizado y su piel parecía ser de un tono lila, estaba de cabeza y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Colt estaba a punto de gritar, pero el hombre cubrió sus labios con su mano que estaba anormalmente fría.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño —dijo, algo divertido—. ¿Acaso tampoco me recuerdas?

Colt le vio con los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible, llenos de una mezcla de miedo y confusión, y negó con la cabeza lentamente. En ese momento, la expresión de júbilo que estaba sobre la cara de aquél hombre, se transformó en una consternada. Retiró su mano de la boca ajena.

—¿No me recuerdas, cariño? —preguntó, girándose hasta que sus pies apuntaron nuevamente al suelo—. Soy yo, Mortis.

—Perdón, no tengo idea de quién seas... O qué seas.

—¡Soy tu novio, cariño! —afirmó, en su rostro una expresión de incredulidad—. Ese golpe sí que debió ser fuerte —dijo, preocupado.

—No —frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—, nadie me habló de ti.

—Ah, ¿sabes? Sería mejor si me dejas entrar, podríamos charlar a gusto —comentó—. Esto de flotar igual me cansa.

—Ya rompiste mi ventana, ¿qué te detiene de entrar? —respondió, claramente indignado—. ¿Cómo se supone que le explique esto a Pam?

—Sí... digamos que eso fue un error. No debí lanzarla tan fuerte —dijo, refiriéndose a la piedra mientras soltaba una risilla—. Colt, cariño, soy un vampiro —su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio—, no puedo entrar si no me dejas.

—Ya veo... si eres un vampiro, ¿por qué debería dejarte entrar? —enfundó sus pistolas nuevamente.

—Para que aclare tus dudas, amor mío, ¿para qué más? Ya te dije que no te haré daño.

Colt dudó por unos momentos, pero finalmente le dio permiso para entrar y Mortis lo hizo, cruzando la rota ventana y sentándose a la orilla de la cama del pelirrojo, palmeando un sitio a su lado para indicarle al contrario que se sentara. Colt caminó lentamente y miró al de cabello morado, dubitativo, hasta que por fin decidió sentarse.

—Bien —estaba nervioso, sus manos colocadas sobre cada rodilla—, ahora dime, si eres mi novio, ¿por qué nadie me habló de ti?

—¡Ah! Eso es fácil —sonrió y colocó una mano fría sobre el hombro del pelirrojo—, tu madre jamás aprobaría nuestra relación. Ella es una mujer dulce, pero también es severa —se acercó peligrosamente al oído de Colt, casi susurrándole—. Claro que ni tú ni yo dejaríamos que eso detuviera nuestro amor —repentinamente se alejó, pero ahora su brazo estaba rodeándole los hombros al menor.

—¿Ah, sí? —la voz de Colt era trémula y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas—. ¿Por qué no lo permitiría?

—¡Creí que sólo había sido tu memoria la afectada, pero aparentemente también se dañaron tus ojos! —colocó su mano sobre la cálida mejilla del pelirrojo—. Colt, amor, ambos somos hombres... Además, claro, de que soy un vampiro —acunó con una mano el rostro del pelirrojo y sobó cuidadosamente con su pulgar el pómulo ajeno.

Conforme el contacto físico incrementaba, Colt se sentía más cómodo en presencia de aquél ser, incluso inclinándose hacia el tacto.

—¿Qué solíamos hacer como pareja? —preguntó Colt, su tono de voz ahora más suave y relajado, sus ojos curiosos viendo a su interlocutor.

—Verás —comenzó Mortis—, salíamos de noche, no por mí, porque uso mi sombrero y capa cuando hay sol, sino porque te gustaba ver las estrellas y yo adoro ver el reflejo de ellas en tus ojos —acarició el cabello del menor mientras sonreía cálidamente—; también solíamos ir al autocine, me gustaba llevarte a comer, te escribía cartas. Siempre me ha gustado tratarte como a un rey.

Colt imaginó cada una de las escenas y no pudo evitar sonreír, una sensación de calidez le acogió, pero sentía que algo no encajaba en el cuadro que había pintado Mortis. Jamás imaginó que su madre sería el tipo de mujer que le prohibiría ver a alguien. El mayor simplemente quedó en silencio, esperando quizá a que el pelirrojo procesara lo que le había dicho mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con el suave cabello ajeno.

—Oye, ¿Mortis? —preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de que había memorizado correctamente el nombre; ya que su interlocutor asintió, Colt continuó—. Escucha, no es por ser grosero, pero te quiero pedir que te vayas —se levantó de la cama—, es algo difícil de asimilar, todo esto —hizo un ademán con las manos, intentando representar el enredo de su mente—. Creo que necesito estar a solas.

—Oh, claro, claro, no hay problema —sonrió y se puso de pie—. No debí ser tan impulsivo, pero necesitaba verte —se acercó al pelirrojo con parsimonia y acarició con el dorso de su mano su mejilla—. Antes de partir, ¿puedo besarte?

Colt se dejó llevar por el momento y asintió, cerrando los ojos para posteriormente sentir una ligera presión sobre sus labios que se desvaneció tan rápido como se hizo presente. Nuevamente abrió los ojos y Mortis ya se había encaminado a la ventana, despidiéndose para después salir por ella.

Se recostó en la cama, viendo al techo e intentando asimilar todo lo que le habían dicho, desde que despertó sin siquiera conocerse a sí mismo. Esa noche, Colt no pudo dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Dios mío, ¿qué ocurrió?! —preguntó la voz molesta de Pam cuando, entrando a la habitación de su hijo, vio la ventana rota.

—Estaba intentando practicar con las pistolas y se me escapó un tiro —mintió, esperando que sonara convincente—, yo pagaré la reparación.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tirar en tu propia habitación?! Pudiste esperar a ir a un campo de tiro —puso sus puños cerrados en sus caderas mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido—. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Arréglate para que desayunes, está Bull esperándote abajo.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se retiró, dejando la puerta de su habitación abierta. Por el pasillo, vio a Jessie persiguiendo a Spike de un lado a otro y la escuchó reírse, lo que le hizo sonreír. Vio nuevamente la ventana rota, preguntándose si lo que había pasado tan sólo unas horas atrás era cierto o si era meramente producto de su cansada y confundida mente. Se levantó, tomó ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño.

Decidió que tomaría una ducha después del entrenamiento, lavó su cara y cepilló sus dientes, recordando los labios de aquel que hacía llamarse su novio.

Miró su reflejo, dándole toda su atención a sus ojos, pensando en cómo Mortis veía las estrellas en ellos, en cómo le era posible apreciar la hermosura que te da la naturaleza nocturna en esas esmeraldas. Dios, Mortis era tan perfecto que era mentira, era mentira cómo su corazón se aceleraba con solo unas simples palabras, cómo se dejó caer sin cuestionar. Sabía que debía dudar de todo, pero le era imposible dudar de él.

Suspiró, se enjuagó la boca, lavó su cara y empezó a cambiarse con la ropa limpia que ligeramente parecía su ropa del día de su accidente. Inconscientemente, pensó en Bull y cómo habían sido amigos de toda la vida, tal vez él sabía la verdad de su romances con aquél ser oscuro.

Salió del cuarto del baño y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con su amigo que estaba tomando café, lo saludó mientras tomaba pan y lo metía en la tostadora, sacó la mantequilla del refrigerador y esperó a que sus tostadas estuvieran listas.

—¿Sólo eso vas a comer? —pregunto el de cabello negro, fingiendo indiferencia.

—No tengo mucha hambre.

—Vamos, Colt —dijo—, hoy vas a hacerlo mejor, es lo que me decías cada día.

Colt refunfuñó al escuchar nuevamente esa frase vacía de sentido, solo quería armarse de valor y escuchar en los labios de su amigo que Mortis era su novio y bajar la guardia como lo había hecho anoche.

Las tostadora indicó que el pan estaba listo, Colt lo sacó con cuidado, untó la mantequilla y se dirigió a la puerta

—¿Te vas sin desayunar? —preguntó Bull, extrañado de su comportamiento

—Comeré en el camino —dijo, apurado—. Tengo que preguntarte algo

Jessie y Spike aparecieron corriendo, Colt sólo sacudió su pelo en forma de despedida y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo aquí? —dijo Bull, siguiéndole, a lo que Colt solo negó.

Se despidieron de Pam, prometiendo que tendrían sumo cuidado y que no se acercarían al juego, besó las mejillas de ambos y salieron de la casa.

Durante el recorrido, Colt sólo se disponía a comer su desayuno, pensando en las palabras que podría formular y el por qué todo este asunto lo complicaba.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

—Tuve un sueño anoche —mintió—. No sé si fue un recuerdo o sólo algo pasajero, ¿sabes?

—Solo suéltalo, Colt.

—Alguna vez... ¿Alguna vez te hablé de algun amorío?

Bull frenó en seco, sintiendo el sudor formarse en su frente y su garganta cerrarse. Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, pero no pensaba que ese día sería tan pronto. Tragó saliva, cuestionándose en qué tanto saldrían afectados.

—Sí —dijo como si le costara recordar—... No fuiste un Casanova pero sí tuviste tus conquistas.

—¿Quiénes fueron?

—Vamos, amigo —dijo nervioso—. Entiendo que debo ayudarte a recuperar la cabeza, pero hay cosas que solo hay que dejarlas ir.

—¿Tan mal estuvo?

—Sí... Quiero decir —dijo apresurado—, no, no, no, ya te dije... No eras un patán o algo por el estilo...Más bien, tú eras...

Sintió presión al sentir la mirada del pelirrojo en su nuca, trataba de buscar un tema para escabullirse fuera de la conversación, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera captar la atención del pelirrojo, suspiró resignándose, buscando las palabras que no fueran empalagosas.

—Eras un buen novio, siempre en cada momento buscabas la mínima oportunidad para hacerlas felices.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Créelo —suspiró—. Carajo, Colt, te levantabas a las cuatro de la mañana para darle flores.

—Eso es imposible —dijo con una sonrisa—, a mí ni me gusta madrugar.

—Pero lo hacías —dijo—, y no eran flores cualquiera. Tú ibas al bosque, afuera de Retrópolis y escogías las flores que crecen en las orillas del río, siempre decías que eran las más frescas y hermosas de todas.

Bull sentía cómo sus piernas solo se movían por voluntad propia, cómo todo el ruido del pueblo se dispersaba hasta terminar en un silencio total. Ya no veía el camino, sólo podía ver a Colt, a ese Colt que conoció cuando llegó a Retrópolis, a ese Colt que le temía y que él sólo miraba de lejos, a ese Colt que estaba con él antes del aniversario de Brawl Stars y antes de que cayera en su techo.

—Y es que, Dios, juraría ver las cicatrices de las espinas en tus manos y no te importaba, solo querías que estuvieran felices. Eso sí, eras malo haciendo el desayuno, pero no importaba.

—Para eso te tenía ahí, ¿cierto? —dijo el pelirrojo, que para él, era más el eco de su fantasía el que alguien que estuviera al lado suyo.

—Sí, tú me tenías y yo te tenía... Y éramos jodidamente felices.

—Eso suena lindo.

—Lo era —dijo con nostalgia.

—¿Y por qué fracasaron?

—No lo se —dijo—, supongo que tú lo dabas todo y no recibías nada.

—¿Alguna vez eso cambió?

Bull solo negó con la cabeza, experimentando nuevas sensaciones que pensó que habían desaparecido, atribuyó que era nostalgia, con un poco, sólo un poquito de culpa. Sintió un golpe en la pierna, provocando que volviera con la realidad

—¿Dónde estamos? —dijo mientras veía la cerca que lo había golpeado.

—No lo sé, yo te estaba siguiendo.

Escucharon un ruido dentro de lo que parecía ser un arbusto, de allí salió una chica morena del pelo morado con el semblante molesto, cosa que cambió cuando vio a los chicos

—Creí que ya no vendrían —gritó mientras dejaba los materiales que había sacado.

—Nos desviamos un poco.

La chica se sacudió la ropa y les indicó que entraran a una cueva de aspecto sombrío.

Si mal no recordaba Colt, ella era Shelly y lo sustituirá como sherif hasta que estuviera capacitado para volver a trabajar. Era alguien agradable, ella, al igual que Bull, trataban de ayudarle a recuperar la memoria o, por lo menos, hacerle menos incómoda la estadía en el pueblo.

Al detenerse, Colt pudo ver unos robots gigantes con semblante amenazante enfrente de él, seguido de robots pequeños y nuevamente los grandes, formados en filas y esperando la orden para atacar

—¿Q-Qué es esto? —dijo, nervioso.

—Es el área de entrenamiento —dijo Shelly como si contemplara la belleza de la vida—. Aquí nos preparamos antes de irnos al juego.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—No vamos a jugar a las Barbies —dijo Bull.

—¡Están locos si piensan que voy entrar ahí!

—Oye tranquilo, no están activados.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido ? —dijo, sintiendo cómo su estómago se comprimía.

—Solo practicará su tiro, Shérif —dijo la morena, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—No puedo ni dispararles a unas latas —escupió—. Maldita sea, ¡ni siquiera puedo mantenerme de pie!

—No vas a lograr nada si te sigues bloqueando —dijo Bull, recargándose en la pared de piedra.

—Adivino, ¿yo te dije esa estupidez?

Colt suspiró y, resignado, entró a donde se suponía no corría riesgo, enfundó sus pistolas y las cargó como lo había practicado la noche pasada.

—¿No entrarás conmigo?

—Es tu entrenamiento, no el mío.

Colt suspiró, maldiciendo el karma que le cobraba justo en estos instantes. Mientras caminaba al primer robot, imaginó cómo sería si se encontrara al Colt de antes del accidente, posiblemente no se llevarían muy bien, imaginó cómo se burlaba de su persona al no saber disparar, llamándolo perdedor y más insultos.

Así estuvo toda esa tarde, disparando, fallando y cayendo en lo que pensó, sería lodo. La plática que tenían sus amigos desapareció de un momento a otro, hasta que ya fastidiando de limpiarse la cara, disparó a uno de los robots.

—Maldita sea, ¡vieron eso! —dijo entusiasmado, señalando con su pistola aquél robot que había derrumbado.

—Te dije que te iría bien.

—¿Así de seco te recibí?

—No es lo mío ser emocional.

—¡Chicos, ya llegó la comida! —gritó Shelly desde un pequeño comedor de madera que había ahí, Colt y Bull salieron del área de entrenamiento.

Ya sentados, Shelly repartió la comida, Colt al abrir aquella charola de unicel vio una hamburguesa, con lo que parecía ser queso derretido y tocino al lado de unas papas a la francesa y acompañado de una malteada de vainilla.

Colt sostuvo la hamburguesa, asqueado por tanta grasa y le dio un mordico, cambiando su expresión a una mas tranquila.

—Es tu favorita.

Colt asintió, preocupadose más por saciar su hambre, sonriendo como si el cielo estuviera en su paladar, viendo cómo se había equivocado en que esa sensación no podría ser más grande, y en lo equivocado que estaba en creer que lo único bueno eran los burritos de carne de El Primo.

—Bull las hizo —dijo Shelly con media sonrisa.

—Dios, están geniales —dijo con la boca llena.

—Todo lo que te preparaba era genial —dijo la morena recibiendo una mirada asesina del contrario.

—Bueno, mi trabajo es la cocina —se excusó—, es obvio que voy a ser bueno en algo.

—Sigue diciéndolo hasta que te lo creas.

Mientras la pequeña "pelea" comenzaba entre sus amigos, Colt no pudo evitar mirar el atardecer, cómo las estrellas empezaban a salir y cómo estas le susurraban el nombre de aquel hombre de piel lila, pensaba en qué estaba haciendo y si estaría pensando en él como él lo hacía.

Colt quería dejar de temerle al pueblo, abrirse un poco más a los que se hacían llamar amigos suyos y a su propia familia, estaba agradecido con Bull por esforzarse en que recuperara la memoria y con Shelly por ayudarlo en el trabajo. Pero en sus adentros, sabía que necesitaba a Mortis, que él lo ayudaría a superar esta situación y que jamás lo dejaría ir como a sus otras parejas.

—¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Necesitaba aferrarse a esa voz que le decía que todo era verdad, pero debía oírlo de sus amigos.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo Shelly.

—¿Alguna vez les hablé de que me gustaba un chico?

Bull se atragantó con el pedazo que apenas estaba apunto a de pasar por su garganta, golpeó un par de veces su pecho mientras una tos grave salía de su boca, Colt se congeló observando la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que Shelly golpeaba su espalda con la esperanza de sacar el pedazo de carne. Después de unos segundos el pedazo salió de sus boca.

—¿A qué te refieres, Colt? —preguntó Shelly curiosa.

—Ya sabes —dijo nervioso—. Bull me habló que salí con pocas personas, ¿alguna de esas personas fue un chico?

—¿Qué estupideces dices? —dijo Bull, recuperando el aire—. Tú no eres de esos raritos.

—¡Bull! —exclamó molesta la chica.

—Es la verdad, Shelly, Colt no es maricón.

Esa fue la última palabra que se dirigieron en esa comida. Shelly fue la primera en terminar y retirarse, dejándolos solos, después le siguió Colt que se levantó con la excusa de mejorar su tiro. Bull se quedó sentado en aquel comedor de madera, algo incómodo de sus palabras, pero de ninguna forma arrepentido.

Terminó de comer y se acercó a ver al pelirrojo disparar con mejor presición, tirando al cuarto robot. Sintió cómo la morena se recargó al lado de él, haciendo que la incomodidad volviera.

—Colt no es idiota —dijo Shelly, molesta.

—No estoy de humor para hablar de eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Bull?

—Acabar con esta mierda y que reparen mi techo.

—Estás complicando todo.

—Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé.

—Tarde o temprano va a saberlo.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías que le contestara? "Sí, has estado con un chico y, ¿qué crees? Yo fui ese chico, yo fui ese que te hizo pasar una mierda de vida"

Bull cruzó los brazos, dando a entender que no seguiría con esta conversación. Shelly sacó una cajetilla, ofreciéndole un cigarro a Bull, él aceptó y después pidió fuego.

—Lo nuestro acabó, ¿entiendes? Y si tengo la oportunidad de que se vaya sin eso, estaré más tranquilo.

—Si fuera así, no te aprovecharías de esto, no te estarías levantando el cuello diciéndole que eres su amigo de toda la vida.

Shelly tomó el cigarro, dándole una bocanada grande, Bull trataba de no mirar a Colt, cosa que siempre fallaba.

—¿Qué piensas que va hacer cuando vea que tú te alejas, que ya no hablan más y que sólo lo ayudaste por un estúpido techo?

—Está bien, lo admito —dijo, retándola—, soy un cobarde. Pero, ¿quién de este jodido pueblo le va a decir la verdad?

La morena guardó silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada al más alto. Bull tiró el cigarro, y posteriormente lo piso con la suela del zapato y se retiró.

La noche cayó por completo, los chicos se despidieron de la nueva shérif y se retiraron del lugar. Bull trataba de encontrar alguna conversación que los hiciera olvidar todo este asunto y Colt solo rogaba que Pam no hubiera trapeado.

—Hueles a mierda —dijo Bull.

—Sí, tú no hueles a rosas, ¿sabes?

Ambos rieron incómodos, tratando de olvidar todo lo que pasó en la comida.

—No me molestaría si fueras gay —dijo como si fuera algo anormal.

—Bull, tendré amnesia, pero no soy estúpido —suspiró—. Sé que no soy gay y, si lo fuera, no te preguntaría si te incomoda o no.

—Perdón, no quería incomodarte.

—Está bien, creo que fui un poco imprudente...

Por cada paso que daban, la curiosidad de Bull crecía. Siempre pensó que él era el único novio que tuvo y, en estos dos años, se desconectó totalmente de la vida del pelirrojo. Quería respetar la vida privada que tenía antes del accidente, pero la curiosidad era más grande.

—¿Cómo era ese chico?

—¿De qué hablas?

—El de tu sueño, el recuerdo que tuviste.  
—Solo fue un chico, y ya.

Llegaron a la casa de Colt, se despidieron en el portón y, después de la cena que siempre tenía Pam para ellos como solían hacerlo, Bull se retiró, maldiciendo su comportamiento y cómo debía cuidar sus palabras a la próxima.

Colt vio cómo se alejaba, sabiendo que su madre no era la única que desaprobaría su relación con otro hombre.


	6. Chapter 6

Colt se levantó exaltado debido a un ruido. Reaccionó después de unos momentos cuando supo que el ruido venía de afuera. Se levantó y corrió a su ventana.

Se sorprendió al ver un pequeño murciélago con un papel en el hocico, miró por un momento al animalito, hasta que este tiró dentro de su habitación el papel y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Confundido, tomó la pequeña carta y después miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, marcando las 3:45 de la madrugada. Desdobló el papel con cuidado y encendió la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche. Lo leyó y sonrió, un sentimiento de calidez e impaciencia inmediatamente le llenó. Nuevamente dobló el papel y lo guardó en un cajón para recostarse y dormir.

Una vez la luz del alba se colaba por su rota ventana, Colt abrió los ojos. Miró la hora y agradeció que aún fuera lo suficientemente temprano. Se levantó con inquietud y buscó entre su ropa que, para su decepción, era bastante parecida entre sí. Hizo una mueca, tomó una camisa color rojo algo desteñido y unos jeans y se dirigió al baño rápidamente. Tomó una ducha, cepilló sus dientes y se arregló.

Salió del baño y escuchó unos ruidos escaleras abajo, inmediatamente dedujo que era Pam. Bajó con paso apresurado y entró a la cocina, donde vio a su madre preparando una mezcla que no supo con certeza qué era.

—Ah, ¿levantándote temprano? —dijo ella, de espaldas.

—Sí, supongo —soltó una risilla nerviosa—. Pam...

—También puedes llamarme mamá, ¿sabes? —intercedió la pelirroja antes de que su hijo pudiese continuar.

—Mamá —se corrigió inmediatamente—, hoy saldré con Shelly —ya había ensayado qué decirle, pero en la práctica era mucho más difícil hacerlo ver creíble—. Ayer quedamos de dar una vuelta por el pueblo y charlar un poco.

—Hmm, ¿a qué hora planeas regresar?

—No estoy seguro...

—Shelly es buena muchacha. Sólo procura que sea antes de que anochezca —vertió la mezcla en un sartén caliente con mantequilla derretida—. Ah, y come algo antes de irte.

Colt dudó al principio, pero no era como si pudiera negarle eso a Pam, así que tomó asiento en la mesa y unos minutos después, le fue servido un plato con dos panqueques los cuales degustó plácidamente, aunque procuró tardar lo menos posible. Lavó su plato, se despidió de su madre y salió de la casa.

Había salido temprano, pues quería evitar ver a Bull, aún se sentía algo molesto y, para evitar cualquier conflicto, decidió que era mejor no verlo hasta que estuviera más tranquilo. Ahora tendría que buscar algo que hacer en lo que llegaba la hora de su cita con su supuesto novio.

Caminó hasta el centro, donde vivía la mayoría y allí se dedicó a andar de un lado a otro, sin un rumbo específico, mirando las casas y los comercios que estaban apostados a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo es que habían ido a parar allí cada uno de los habitantes, cómo es que su familia había llegado a parar allí. Era todo tan extraño que aún no se lograba acostumbrar, había veces en las que ver a Spike aún le sorprendía.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y no fue hasta que el reloj de engranajes del pueblo marcó las doce que salió de su ensimismamiento. Afortunadamente para él, no estaba tan lejos del lugar.

Caminó en dirección al camposanto, esperando recordar la ruta. Después de unos cuantos desvíos imprevistos, llegó a las puertas metálicas del cementerio y, al no ver a nadie, decidió recargarse en ellas, provocando un hórrido chirrido que le hizo poner una inevitable mueca de disgusto.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Reconoció inmediatamente el dueño de aquella voz y sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte, le sorprendió que sólo bastara con escucharle para emocionarse. Sonrió algo nervioso y lo saludó sacudiendo su mano. Mortis tenía puesta una capa negra que, dedujo, sería la que le cubría del sol, aunque esa parte del pueblo parecía estar en penumbra perpetua.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí —dijo—, supongo que me puedes decir por qué me citaste.

—Me parece justo —sonrió de forma sucinta, dejando ver sus colmillos y extendió su mano al contrario.

Colt la tomó y Mortis lo guió por fuera del cementerio hasta que llegaron a un lugar rodeado por dos lagos y, justo en el medio, estaba un mantel sobre el suelo y una canastita, el típico arreglo de un picnic. Ambos tomaron asiento al lado del otro y Mortis comenzó a sacar las cosas de la canasta, entre ellas, una copa y una botella de vino.

—¿Gustas que te sirva un poco? —preguntó.

—No sé si debería —señaló su cabeza, recordándole al otro de su contusión—, aún me duele de vez en cuando.

—Quizá te ayude para el dolor —bromeó—. Pero está bien si no quieres, traje algo para que comas.

—Mejor dejemos el vino para después, le preguntaré a Barley si puedo beber —respondió y Mortis volvió a guardar la botella y la copa—. Realmente nadie sabe de nuestra relación, ¿cierto?

—Como te dije —sacó un tazón de fresas sellado con plástico—, tu madre no lo aprobaría y, bueno, ni tú ni yo sabemos cómo reaccionarían tus amigos.

Colt asintió, recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Bull y, viéndolo objetivamente, quién sabe qué actitud tomarían los demás. Tomó el tazón de fresas y le retiró el plástico con cuidado, guardándolo para después.

—Me gustaría que fuera diferente —mordió una fresa, regocijándose en su dulzura—, así al menos podría tener un indicio —terminó su fresa y tomó otra—. Tengo una duda, ¿cómo nos hicimos pareja?

—Oh, pregunta interesante —sonrió y con su índice trazó la orilla del tazón de fresas—. Verás, tú me llamaste la atención desde un principio —miró de reojo a su interlocutor y sonrió al verle sonrojarse—, así que decidí acercarme, eras como un imán para mí —suspiró para generar algo de expectativa en el contrario—. En un principio, estabas poco convencido, pero empezamos a salir y pronto nos enamoramos —acercó la canasta al contrario—. Traje más cosas, puedes tomar lo que gustes.

—Gracias —hurgó en la canastita y sacó una baguette y algo de queso—. Mortis —llamó al contrario mientras rompía un pedazo de la baguette y cortaba un pedazo de queso—, ¿cómo solía ser antes?

Mortis lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, claramente sorprendido, pues no esperaba tal pregunta.

—Solías ser orgulloso y algo narcisista —respondió y notó que el pelirrojo hizo una cara de incredulidad y él rió—. ¿No me crees?

—Es sólo que no suena como yo —se encogió de hombros y tomó un mordisco de la baguette y el queso.

—Quizá haya quedado en el pasado, entonces —Mortis lo señaló acusatorio—. También solías ser algo presumido.

—Suena a que era bastante odioso —comentó y procedió a dar otro mordisco.

—Puede ser, pero ¿acaso no lo somos todos en algún momento? —plantó un beso fugaz en la mejilla ajena—. Además, he de admitir que el magnífico yo soy así algunas veces —le sonrió coqueto y se alejó un poco—, espero que eso no sea inconveniente.

—Creo que me puedo acostumbrar —siguió el juego del mayor—, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado.

Mortis se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, diciéndole a Colt que no se moviera de donde estaba y caminó por el lugar hasta que el pelirrojo le perdió de vista. Pasaron algunos minutos y el joven comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso y buscó con la mirada a su acompañante, sólo para que su atención fuese captada por el aleteo de un murciélago tras de él; cuando volteó, miró un ramo de flores rosas frente a sí y las tomó, mirándolas embelesado.

—Son camelias —dijo la voz con su tan característico acento—, ¿te gustan?

Colt se sobresaltó al oírle y se llevó una mano al corazón, pero finalmente las acercó a su nariz e inhaló el agradable aroma de las flores.

—Son lindas —admitió—. ¿Las sacaste del cementerio? —inquirió, más juguetón que molesto.

—¡Bah! Te aseguro que quien quiera que las hubiera tenido no las necesitaba —aseveró, siguiéndole el juego—. Además, necesitaba darte algo que simbolizara tu belleza.

Colt rió nervioso y halagado, tomó una de estas flores, con cuidado de no lastimarse con las espinas y se puso en pie, dejando el ramo de flores sobre el mantel cuidadosamente.

—Mortis —dijo, degustando ese nerviosismo que sentía al pronunciar su nombre mientras colocaba la flor detras de la oreja de su novio—, eres la mejor noticia que tuve después del accidente.

El vampiro sonrió enternecido por aquellas palabras, imaginando cómo se sentiría el palpitar de su corazón. Acarició su mejilla como lo había hecho la noche que se presentó en su cuarto y se acercó a probar nuevamente esos labios que lo regresaban a la vida, sintiendo aquéllos movimientos nerviosos que caracterizaban la inexperiencia del pelirrojo, abandonándose en los labios del mayor.

Mortis fue el que se apartó primero, temiendo arruinar aquel mágico momento, pero aun así, seguía su frente pegada la de su novio, observando cómo este despertaba de la fantasía que ambos construyeron en tan solo segundos.

Rodeó con sus brazos al vampiro y éste le devolvió el gesto, plantándole además un beso en la frente.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

El abrazo duró unos cuantos momentos y, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Mortis estaba frío, Colt se sentía bien, su pecho nuevamente era envuelto en la sensación de calidez que el contrario tan fácilmente provocaba en él. Quizá debería dejar de dudar tanto y simplemente ir con la corriente, pues no podía creer que la conexión que sentía con él se diera en tan poco tiempo, quizá realmente era todo tan bello antes de aquél golpe.

Tomaron asiento nuevamente y pasaron unas cuantas horas más charlando y, una que otra vez, Colt hurgaba en la canasta para ver qué más podía probar. El tiempo pasó rápido y, cuando se dio cuenta, el cielo ya había comenzado a volverse oscuro. Se despidió del mayor dándole un suave beso en los labios y se retiró con el ramo de camelias rosas en sus manos.

Para su buena o mala fortuna, Mortis estaba ganándose su corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

Bull llegó a la casa de Colt algo tarde, pues no había escuchado su alarma o, al menos, eso le dijo Bibi. Pam lo recibió bastante sorprendida y lo dejó entrar.

—¿A Colt se le olvidó decirte que iba a salir? —preguntó, sirviéndole una taza de café negro.

—Supongo —tomó el asa de la taza y dio un sorbo, quemándose la lengua debido a lo caliente que estaba la bebida, inmediatamente la colocó devuelta en la mesa y Pam soltó una carcajada—. ¿Dijo a dónde iría? —preguntó, intentando atenuar su vergüenza desviando la atención de la pelirroja.

—Me dijo que saldría con Shelly, que pasearían por el centro —respondió Pam, aún riendo levemente.

—Ninguno mencionó nada —dijo, algo extrañado—. Se supone que iría con Colt a que conociera —hizo comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra— a los habitantes del pueblo.

—Tal vez quiso descansar de ti —dijo Pam en tono de broma, provocando sin querer un pequeño dolor punzante en el pecho de contrario.

—Por favor, Pam —dijo tratando de olvidar el dolor—, ¿quién quisiera de descansar de un ser tan perfecto como yo?

Pam soltó la carcajada, acercándose al contrario a servirle su segunda taza de café.

—Extrañaba tanto tu humildad, Bull —dijo, pellizcando la mejilla del nombrado

—Y yo extrañaba tu café —dijo en forma de agradecimiento.

—En fin —se sentó a un lado de él—, ¿cómo has visto a Colt?

—Tranquilo —dijo, levantando los brazos—. Ayer tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, por eso actuaba tan distraído.

Y tan rápido como el rostro de Pam se mostraba sonriente, así de rápido se apagó.

—Ese es el problema, Bull —dijo mientras movía la cuchara en su café—, Colt siempre está distraído.

Bull dejó su taza en la mesa y puso su mano en el brazo de la pelirroja, mostrándole una especie de apoyo y atención.

—No quiere salir de su habitación, no quiere comer, cree que no me doy cuenta, pero está siempre a la defensiva, temiendo de cualquier cosa que lo rodea.

—Pam... —dijo Bull en forma de consuelo, pero sin ninguna respuesta en mente.

—¿Cómo puedo asegurarle eso si ni siquiera cree que soy su madre? —dijo tratando de no perder la voz—. Es como si viviera con una extraña.

—Supongo... Supongo que debemos darle tiempo.

Suspiró, aliviada de poder soltar ese peso del pecho, tomó una servilleta para secarse la única lagima que dejo salir, después, miró a su acompañante.

—Bull —dijo, tomando las manos del nombrado—, sabes que sin importar lo que haya ocurrido entre usetedes, yo te quiero como un hijo y que esta es tu casa siempre.

Bull sonrió agradeciendo las palabras que la pelirroja le dedicaba.

—Y al igual que Colt, también me preocupa la decisión que tomaste en cómo decirle las cosas.

—¿Le dirás? —dijo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación:

—No, Bull —dijo—. Ambos ya son adultos y saben qué es correcto y qué no lo es.

—Pam, tu misma lo viste después de que nosotros... ya sabes —dijo, denotando la incomodidad que sentía al hablar de su relación.

—Una madre daría lo que fuera para evitar que sus hijos salieran lastimados —dijo, dejando a un lado la ternura que sostenía su voz—, pero sabemos que tarde o temprano deben enfrentarse a la vida.

—¿Vas a odiarme igual que El Primo?

—Cariño, El Primo no te odia, solo está un poco molesto contigo.

—¡Rompió tu pared!

—En realidad ese fuiste tú —dijo, cruzando los brazos, fingiendo enojo—. Y espero que quede como nueva, jovencito.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a sentirse un niño—, quedará impecable.

—Más te vale —dijo levantándose de la mesa, tomando su taza y tratando de levantar la de Bull, pero este se negó.

Después de una larga pero relajada discusión sobre quién lavaría los platos, concluyeron que era el turno de Spike, Pam acompañó a Bull a la puerta.

Bull salió de la casa con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de hacerlo desparecer en la discusión, pero, como siempre, Bull nunca aprendió a callarse.

—Pam —dijo antes de que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta—, Colt estará bien conmigo.

—Lo sé, no eres mala persona como lo quieres ver, sé que vas a hacer lo correcto.

Bull sonrió, cerrando el juramento con la pelirroja, salió de aquel portón y miró a los lados, buscando algún lugar dónde matar el tiempo.

Su mirada se topó con la shérif del pueblo, haciendo que mirara dos veces al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola. Incrédulo, se acercó a ella en busca de respuestas.

—¡Shelly! —dijo en forma de saludo, asustando a la nombrada.

—Bull —dijo al ver al contrario—, casi me matas del susto.

—¿Dónde esta Colt? —preguntó molesto.

La comisaria lo miró confundida, para después mantener una postura recta, digna de un ladrón que trata de ocultar oro.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno —dijo, tratando de fingir que todo estaba tranquilo—, Pam me dijo que él iba estar contigo y ¡oh, sorpresa! No está.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —dijo con el mismo tono de voz que sujetaba su interrogante.

—No lo se, dímelo tú.

—Mira, Bull, no tienes ningún motivo para actuar tan posesivo.

—No estoy siendo posesivo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema en que esté conmigo?

—Que Colt es mi problema.

—Puedes perfectamente dejar esto, Bull, nadie te está obligando.

Bull sostuvo la mirada de su compañera, tratando de sacar la verdad de sus ojos y, de alguna manera, quería decirle que necesitaba liberarse de todo esto desde el primer día. Shelly solo quería hacer parecer que sus palabras eran convincentes

—Shelly, no quiero problemas —habló, aún molesto—, solo saber que está bien.

—Está en la comisaría —dijo con una sonrisa—, Rico le está enseñando lo indispensable si queremos que vuelva pronto al trabajo.

Bull suspiró, rindiéndose y dándole la confianza a Shelly.

—Dile que estaré con Barley.

—Se lo haré saber.

Y como se alejó Bull preocupado, Shelly se fue por el otro lado, esperando que el pelirrojo no estuviera tan lejos y que su mentira hubiera sido convincente.


	8. Chapter 8

—Me quiere... No me quiere... Me quiere... —decía Colt cada vez que arrancaba una hoja seca de una rama que encontró en el camino, negándose a tocar sus camelias.

Extrañaba a Mortis, sintiéndose patético ya que no tenía ni una hora de que se había ido. Y es que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando estaba a su lado, sentía cómo Mortis pausaba todo el miedo que sentía y lo cambiaba por besos y caricias en su rostro, se sentía tan bien ser correspondido por primera vez, que era como un cuento, como una hermosa fantasía donde no había robots o cactus o cosas tan extrañas a su alredor.

Sintió cómo alguien lo llamaba, cómo alguien trataba de despertarlo de su sueño donde aquél vampiro seguía a su lado, no pasó mucho hasta que despertó y vio a la que podía llamar amiga enfrente suyo.

—Maldita sea, Colt, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Shelly con un tono preocupado y medianamente indignado.

—Estaba paseando por allí —mintió, esperando que la muchacha creyera su fachada.

—Claro —ella arqueó las cejas con incredulidad— y supongo que encontraste esas flores en el desierto —Colt miró las flores y luego la miró a ella, sonriendo nervioso—. Bull me preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas en la comisaría.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas —le mostró una media sonrisa—. Me pidió que te dijera que estaría en el bar de Barley.

—Yo preferiría no verlo aún —tiró la ramita que había estado sosteniendo—, no me gustó su actitud de ayer.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Entonces más nos vale irnos ya —le hizo una seña con los dedos para que la siguiera—, vamos a la comisaría.

Así lo hizo Colt y caminaron con un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos. Él se preguntaba si debía confiar o no en Shelly, pues el día anterior había reaccionado mucho mejor que Bull a su pregunta, además de que lo había cubierto hoy, pero el no recordarla aún le hacía difícil la situación. Por un lado, estaba tan emocionado que quería decírselo a alguien, pero por el otro, era un campo minado, no sabía qué resultaría.

—Shelly —preguntó algo dudoso—, ¿por qué me encubriste?

—No es asunto mío ni de Bull a dónde decidas ir —se encogió de hombros—, eres libre de “pasearte por ahí” —giró su cabeza levemente para verlo y le sonrió.

Colt le devolvió el gesto y ambos apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la comisaría, donde Rico estaba esperándolos aparentemente.

—Mira, él es Rico —señaló al robot—, igual es un shérif, puede enseñarte una que otra cosa básica, ya sabes, para que estés listo para volver cuanto antes.

El pelirrojo asintió y ambos se saludaron. Rico le dio un paseo por la comisaría, demostrándole cuál solía ser su lugar y explicándole qué procedimiento se debía tomar con distintos casos. Una vez que Colt había asimilado la información después de unas cuantas repeticiones de Rico, el pelirrojo les invitó a su casa; el robot se negó, con la excusa de tener un compromiso, pero Shelly accedió gustosa.

Ambos caminaron por el pueblo, el cielo ya estaba tomando esa tonalidad anaranjada del atardecer.

—Hey, Colt —ella interrumpió el silencio—, sé que dije antes que no era de mi incumbencia lo que hicieras, pero... ¿qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó, seguido de una corta risa.

—Yo... Pues —miró las flores, preguntándose si debía.

—Tampoco te obligaré a decirme —dijo más como una advertencia que como un consuelo—, sólo me dio curiosidad.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, el pelirrojo no paraba de preguntarse si debería de decirle. Una vez que estaban próximos al hogar de Colt, éste se detuvo y Shelly, extrañada, hizo lo mismo.

—No sé si debería decirte esto —dijo, una pizca de emoción se podía notar en su voz—, pero estaba por el cementerio.

—¿Estabas allanando tumbas? —preguntó divertida.

—No —miró a los lados, como queriendo asegurarse de que no había nadie más que les pudiese escuchar—. Estaba en una cita —dijo, visiblemente feliz.

Shelly sonrió enternecida al verle tan contento, pero le fue inevitable cuestionar quién había salido con su amigo.

—¿Jamás te conté de alguna pareja antes de que perdiera la memoria? —ante la respuesta afirmativa de su interlocutora, replanteó su pregunta—. Quiero decir, ¿te hablé acerca de algún chico?

—Bueno, Colt —después de ponderar sobre si debía decirle acerca de eso, decidió que ella no era la indicada—, no lo hiciste.

—Ya —él miró sus flores y sintió su corazón acelerarse nuevamente—. ¡A la mierda! Estaba con Mortis —admitió finalmente.

—¿Mortis? —la de cabello morado abrió los ojos ampliamente y arqueó las cejas, sorprendida—. Pero, ¿cómo ocurrió? —ella colocó sus puños sobre su cadera y le miró, curiosa.

—Bueno, él fue a visitarme la noche que perdí la memoria —dijo—. Me contó que solíamos tener una relación secreta, ya sabes, un amor prohibido, por eso nadie lo sabía —sonrió para sí mismo—. Ayer quise tantear el terreno y, viendo la actitud de Bull, no me sorprende que haya sido así.

Shelly se molestó al recordar la actitud del de cabello negro y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar cómo le había afectado la reacción de Bull.

—Por favor —la miró, sus ojos le rogaban—, no le digas a nadie.

—Hey, tranquilo —Shelly intentó calmarlo—, no podría ni aunque quisiera hacerlo —le sonrió cariñosamente.

Colt la miró, visiblemente contento y la abrazó con afán. La muchacha pudo notar que él ahora parecía haberse quitado un peso de los hombros. Finalmente, caminaron hasta la casa del pelirrojo y llamaron a la puerta, donde Pam les recibió llena de júbilo.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo despertó un estruendo, seguido de silencio. Intrigado, se levantó y salió de su habitación sólo para descubrir a Jessie y a Spike mirando una vasija rota que yacía en el suelo.

—Mamá nos va a matar —ella dijo preocupada.

—¿Era muy importante para ella? —preguntó Colt, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

—Creo que no —respondió más calmada al ver que era su hermano.

—¡¿Qué pasó allá arriba?! —gritó Pam, su voz sonaba algo amenazante, provocando que Jessie y Spike pusieran una expresión de angustia.

—No pasa nada, le diré que fui yo —señaló tras de sí—, váyanse.

Así lo hicieron ambos aún asustados y se encerraron en la habitación de Jessie, esperando que no hubiesen consecuencias. Colt escuchó los pasos pesados de Pam sobre las escaleras y la vio con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión cambió en cuanto vio al mayor.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó más confundida que enojada.

—Estaba yendo hacia el baño y no vi el jarrón —mintió.

—Ya —miró el jarrón destrozado en el piso y luego miró a su hijo—. Pues vas a tener que levantarlo, mi rey.

Colt asintió y ambos bajaron. El pelirrojo subió con una escoba y un recogedor y limpió los pedazos que se habían esparcido por el suelo hasta que quedó limpio. Dejó todo en orden y procedió a arreglarse para salir. Cuando estuvo listo, bajó y, apenas entró a la cocina, escuchó que llamaron a la puerta y él fue a abrir. Bull estaba al otro lado, Colt lo dejó entrar y se sentaron a desayunar, hablando solamente lo necesario y luego salieron.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó, caminando a la par del mayor.

—Practicarás tu tiro otra vez —respondió con un tono de voz desinteresado que le afectó más de lo que debería a Colt.

—Perdón por lo de ayer —dijo—, al menos debí avisar.

—No te preocupes, Shelly me dijo dónde estabas —aquél tono duro persistía.

—¿Estás molesto? —inquirió, sintiéndose como un animalito indefenso y odiándose por ello.

Bull simplemente negó con la cabeza y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la cueva de entrenamiento. Pasaron allí algunas horas, Colt seguía disparando y Bull de vez en cuando le daba consejos para mejorar sus tiros. El tiempo avanzó rápido y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

—Escucha, Colt, no estoy enojado —le dijo, ahora se le escuchaba un poco arrepentido—, es sólo que a veces, bueno, me cuesta expresarme debidamente.

—No hay problema —el pelirrojo sonrió mostrando sus dientes—, quizá yo fui el que exageró.

—Aun así, creo que es correcto que me disculpe —insistió—. Así que, perdón.

—Disculpa aceptada —respondió mientras se servía agua en un pequeño recipiente de papel en forma de cono.

—Bien —frotó sus manos, nervioso—, ¿quieres ir al bar de Barley a comer algo?

—¿Creí que solo era médico?

—Lo es —dijo con media sonrisa—, también es barbero, dentista, barman, mago, referí...

La risa de Colt interrumpió las palabras del más grande. Bull rascó su nuca, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con risa y al mismo tiempo lo cómodo que se sentía. Había olvidado cómo la risa del pelirrojo eran tan armónica.

—¿Entonces irás? —dijo, obligándose a aterrizar en la realidad.

—No lo sé, Bull —dijo aún sonriendo—. No creo poder tomar, ya sabes, por el golpe.

—Vamos, solo será una copa y nos vamos .

—¿Qué pasa si Shelly se da cuenta que nos vamos? —susurró en forma de juego, como si fuera un crimen lo que tramaban.

—¿Shelly está a cargo de ti? —dijo Bull con una sonrisa de cómplice.

—Es un buen punto —dijo, regresándole la sonrisa.

Bull tomó su mano por inercia, sintiendo una pequeña electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, se agachó junto con el pelirrojo, tratando de no ser visto por la comisaria hasta salir de la cueva.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo Colt, aún en su papel.

Bull levantó los hombros, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Colt retiró con sumo cuidado su mano, dejando un vacío en la mano del contrario. Sin más, sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza proveniente de Colt.

—¡Las traes! —gritó el pelirrojo para posteriormente alejarse lo más rápido de su amigo.

Bull no tardó en comprender lo que ocurría, corriendo tras de él, apenas cruzaron el pequeño valle que separaba la cueva de entrenamiento y el pueblo cuando se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo siendo acorralado entre el cuerpo de Bull y un viejo roble, dándole la oportunidad de observar cómo sus ojos brillaban con el sol.

—Creí haberte dicho que era el más rápido —dijo el más alto entre jadeos.

—Sí... —dijo Colt de la misma forma—, pero no el más hábil.

Apenas Colt terminó la oración, lanzó un puñado de hojas a la cara de su cazador, dándole así ventaja para escapar.

—Eso es jugar sucio —gritó, agradecido que no le cayera tierra en los ojos y continuando con el juego.

Y así habían perdido el tiempo desviándose y conociendo partes que no eran muy comunes de visitar en el valle. Colt trepaba uno que otro árbol pequeño o ponía ramas en el camino, tratando de complicarle el recorrido a su amigo, cosa que siempre terminaba fracasando debido a la velocidad que este dominaba a la perfección.

Un poco fastidiados del juego, pero aun con energía, echaron una carrera desde la pequeña laguna que encontraron hasta el pueblo. Y siendo una distancia muy corta —y por petición del pelirrojo—, Bull le dio cinco segundos de ventaja, quedándose a admirar un poco la laguna, pensado que deberían ir más seguido.

Terminando el tiempo establecido, Bull echó a correr, no tardando en ver la espalda de Colt y cómo este se esforzaba en llegar. Apenas vio cómo Colt ponía un pie en el pueblo, Bull aceleró el paso, sintiendo la misma energía que tenía en el juego.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Colt por la cintura y lo tiró, como si fuera un juego de fútbol americano. Ambos comenzaron a reír en el piso. Colt miró a Bull, pensando en cómo alguien tan brusco y rufián podía tener una linda risa, y en lo lindo que se veían sus ojos color zafiro cuando se enchinaban. Colt negó con la cabeza aún riendo, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo aún con una sonrisa.

—Eres un bruto.

—Oye, tú me tiraste tierra en la cara como tres veces, aquí el bruto eres tú.

Colt se levantó, estiró la mano ayudando con un poco de trabajo a levantarse a su amigo, ambos se sacudieron la ropa y caminaron al famoso bar de Barley.

—Bull —dijo el pelirrojo, reconociendo un sonido apagado de la boca del nombrado—, ¿qué edad tienes?

—A ti qué te importa —dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido.


	10. Chapter 10

Apenas habían pisado el Bar y todo había pasado tan rápido. Para buena o mala suerte, los amigos de Bull habían coincidido, aún se veían amenazantes, pero aquél que estaba a cargo de su cuidado le juró que no le pasaría nada.

Colt tomó asiento en medio de Bull y la chica que hace unas semanas lo había amenazado con un bat, que se mostraba desinteresada en su presencia, todo lo contrario al cuervo, que solo lo miraba con una especie de odio o resentimiento.

Fastidiado por el ambiente que se estaba formando, el cuervo alejó a Bull con el pretexto de tener que sacar cuentas de aquel bar que ni siquiera era del pajarraco, encerrándose en la bodega donde Barley guardaba la bebida.

—Ya, ya —dijo manteniéndose tranquilo—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo sarcástico—, dímelo, Bull, ¿qué te ocurre?

—¿Qué? Sólo venimos por un trago.

—No es solo un trago —suspiró—. Te estás involucrando.

Bull soltó la carcajada, negando la supuesta acusación de su amigo

—Amigo, te conozco de toda mi vida, estás desviando todo.

—Yo estoy haciendo mi parte, Crow. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tu trabajo es ayudar a que sepa lo necesario —dijo, remarcando las últimas dos palabras.

—Todo va estar bien —dijo, tratando de tranquilizar al ave—, ¿cuándo te he fallado?

El cuervo sólo levantó las cejas, dando a entender que el más alto no era mucho de fiar.

—¿Acaso te quieres morir?

—Nadie va a morir, Crow, vamos a estar bien.

—¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? —dijo, volviendo a caer en pánico—. Dejamos de estar bien desde que te metiste en toda esta mierda.

—Para empezar, yo no tuve la culpa de que él cayera en mi techo.

—¡Pero sí tienes la culpa de involucrarte demasiado con él! —gritó con su tono tan característico que parecía graznido—. Las cosas no deberían de ser así, Bull.

—¡Y no lo son! —exclamó, algo molesto por la actitud del cuervo—. Mira, sólo estás viendo cosas que no son.

—Espero tengas razón —refunfuñó y metió las manos a sus bolsillos—. Solo... No te involucres más de lo necesario.

Ambos regresaron algo molestos, Crow se fue con Bibi y le echó una mirada de advertencia al de cabello negro, Bull sólo volteó los ojos y asintió, volviendo con Colt.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó cuando vio llegar al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sí, sólo eran unas cuentas —se encogió de hombros y llamó al robot para que los atendiera.

—¿Listos para ordenar? —preguntó, su voz robótica tenía un toque elegante, había notado Colt.

—Barley, tengo una duda —dijo—, ¿yo puedo beber alcohol?

—¡Claro! —respondió— ¿Por qué no podrías?

—Por lo del golpe —señaló su cabeza sonriendo, pensando que quizá el barman lo habría olvidado—, ¿no me hace mal?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió—, ¿qué le sirvo?

—¿Está bien whisky? —le preguntó Bull—. Es lo que solías tomar.

Colt asintió y Barley les entregó dos vasos —que, aunque algo alargados, estaban pequeños y estrechos— llenos del licor. El pelirrojo lo tomó en sus manos y lo admiró para después olerlo. Hizo una mueca, pues el dolor era algo fuerte y Bull no pudo evitar reírse.

—Si te es difícil, intenta taparte la nariz.

Así lo hizo, llenó su boca de whisky y lo tragó, sintió un ardor desagradable en su garganta y gruñó inevitablemente.

—¿En serio me gustaba esto?

—Te acostumbras después de un rato.

El vaso de Bull ya estaba vacío y Colt no se quiso quedar atrás, así que terminó lo que quedaba en el suyo y pidieron otra ronda y otra y otra. Sus articulaciones habían sido lo primero que notó extraño, sólo ligeramente más débiles. Después se empezó a sentir más suelto en general, su cuerpo era más liviano y también su carácter. Igual notó los efectos del alcohol en su acompañante, ahora se veía más risueño que de costumbre y charlaba más, mucho más.

Colt lo escuchó atentamente hablar de cosas triviales y ambos reían y todo se sentía tan bien. Él se sentía bien. En un momento, sintió los fuertes brazos del contrario rodearle y escuchó su risa escandalosa y contagiosa cerca de su oído y, cuando se separaron; simplemente se sentía embelesado con aquella imagen que tenía frente a sí. Como si el mismísimo aire lo controlara, se dejó llevar hacia adelante y de pronto sus labios estaban sobre los del contrario. Fue algo tan fugaz que le pareció que jamás ocurrió siquiera, sólo un producto de su intoxicada imaginación. Bull ni pareció notarlo, él seguía hablando y riendo a sus anchas, se veía muy cómodo.

Las cosas alrededor de Colt se movían y todo parecía confuso, pero eso no le molestaba. Escuchó la voz de una mujer llamarles a ambos a sus espaldas y se giraron, sólo para ver a la muchacha de cabello morado con el ceño fruncido y su boca torcida por un enojo que, en ese momento, Colt no entendía. Caminó pesadamente hacia Bull y lo encaró.

—¡Se supone que debes cuidarlo! —dijo, casi gritando y Bull rió.

—Pero si no le está pasando nada malo —lo señaló y Colt sonrió ampliamente, saludando a la morena—. Yo diría que se lo está pasando bastante bien.

—Pam está preocupada, pensó que Colt estaría devuelta hace más de una hora —esta vez sí le gritó y sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo, las cuales colocó en el mostrador—. Me lo llevaré a casa —tomó a Colt de la muñeca y lo jaló con ella.

Colt simplemente se dejó llevar por Shelly y, aparentemente demasiado rápido, llegaron a casa del pelirrojo. Vio cómo la chica llamaba a la puerta y su madre abría. Un intercambio de palabras que él no entendió del todo y ya estaba dentro de la casa, sentado en el sillón, riendo. Pam continuó haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, moviéndose de un lado de la casa a otro y, conforme el tiempo pasaba, todo se veía y sentía más normal, más comprensible. Se levantó entonces a la cocina por un vaso con agua y, mientras la bebía, entró Pam y lo miró a los ojos. Colt dejó el vaso en el fregadero y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Estás molesta?

—Sólo porque no me avisaste que llegarías más tarde —dijo ella, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó, incrédulo, incluso Shelly se veía más molesta que su propia madre.

—Colt, ya eres un adulto —dijo Pam, soltando un suspiro—. No puedo controlar qué haces y qué no, debes de ser consciente ya de las consecuencias. Si quieres embriagarte, hazlo, ¿qué te puedo decir yo? Sólo avísame que llegarás algo más tarde o que no llegarás.

—Perdón por eso —dijo y Pam simplemente asintió.

Le deseó las buenas noches a su madre y subió las escaleras para entrar en su habitación, donde un aire frío le golpeó apenas cruzó la puerta. Miró el cristal roto y refunfuñó, poniéndose la pijama y echándose en la cama, envolviéndose por completo con el edredón.

Mientras tanto, en el bar seguía Bull, las yemas de sus dedos rozándole los labios mientras se preguntaba si aquél beso había sido real o imaginario.


	11. Chapter 11

Ese día había conocido a todo el pueblo por segunda vez en su vida, no tenía idea de quiénes eran, pero se veían agradables. Esta vez, su madre junto con su hermana decidieron acompañarlos, siendo algo complicado por las súplicas de Jessie de no dejar a Spike en la casa.

Después de toda la mañana de saludar a gran parte de pueblo, cada hora que pasaba se sentía. Bull los invitó a pasar a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de su apeadero. Los colores rosa, azul y más tonos pastel decoraban todo el local.

Una chica con vestido azul y cabello rubio recibió a Colt con un abrazo, Colt lo correspondió gustoso. La chica que se hacía llamar Piper les ofreció galletas de vainilla en forma de corazones, gatitos y uno que otro cactus. Colt tomó una galleta y pidió un chocolate caliente.

Jessie y Pam decidieron ir a la sala de juegos que Piper tenía en su pequeña cafetería, Colt tomó la segunda galleta un poco nervioso por la situación de tener que ver a tanta gente que le tenía la lástima que a su persona.

—¿Estás cómodo? —dijo Bull, tratando de sacar conversación

El pelirrojo solo asintió, dando a entender lo contrario.

—No creo que todo esto funcione —Piper les trajo su chocolate, agradeció y agarró otra galleta—. Todos me ven con lástima, como si fuera un pobre diablo.

—No te ven con lástima —sentenció Bull—. Solo están asustados.

—Explícate.

—Ya sabes —dijo—. Es extraño recibir la notica de tener que cuidar a alguien que los cuidaba antes.

—¿Tu te sentiste seguro conmigo?

Bull no respondió, simplemente desvío la mirada tratando de negar lo innegable. Sin ningun aviso, Colt sintió una enorme punzada en la pierna izquierda, soltando un grito que alarmó a Bull en segundos. Se levantó de la silla lo más rápido que pudo, descubriendo a un pequeño ser que estaba cubierto con un disfraz de oso.

—¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! —gritaba el pelirrojo, sintiendo cómo su voz se hacía más aguda al sentir cómo aquellos dientes se encajaban más en su pierna.

—¡Está bien! ¡Tranquilízate! —dijo Bull igual de alterado, tratando de poner sus manos de forma correcta en el pequeño cuerpecito.

Un silvido fue todo para dejara de sentir esos dientes encajarse en su pierna. Resultó ser que aquél intruso era una niña de no más de siete años.

—¡Hola, Nita! —escuchó la voz de su hermana en la puerta que daba al patio, recibiendo el movimiento de de mano de la otra niña como respuesta.

Colt decidió voltear a ver a su salvador, topándose a un hombre que le pareció medianamente intrigante, quien se le acercó. Su cabello negro estaba amarrado en una coleta, pero notó que era bastante largo, sólo un chaleco color turquesa cubría su torso y unos pantalones color café en sus piernas.  
Al parecer la niña salvaje no venía sola, sino con un niño cuyo rostro estaban parcialmente cubierto por una capucha con forma de camaleón. Colt dedujo que eran sus hijos.

—Colt —dijo, su voz era profunda, pero agradable

—Yo... —dijo levantando los hombros, sintiéndose amenazado por su interlocutor.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no ocurre nada —dijo Bull tratando de no entrar en una conversación con el contrario—, ¿nos vamos?

—Lo siento —dijo Colt, sintiendo cómo Bull lo empujaba—. Tenemos que conocer el pueblo antes del atardecer.

—¿Por qué deberías conocer el pueblo donde has vivido toda la vida?

—No es nada —dijo Bull, ya molesto por la situación.

—Sí, solo tengo amnesia —dijo Colt, molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

—Por todos los ancestros, debió ser muy fuerte todo esto —dijo el más alto—. Perdona, vivimos separados del pueblo y este tipo de noticias son muy poco frecuentes.

—No hay de qué disculparse —dijo Colt, incómodo de volver a percibir lástima.

—Bueno, ya —dijo Bull, harto—. Bo, él es Colt. Colt, Bo. ¿Nos vamos?

—Y estos son mi hijos, Nita y Leon —señaló a cada uno respectivamente y los niños lo saludaron.

—Un placer conocerlos —dijo Colt y les devolvió el saludo, sonriendo. Además de su propia madre, era agradable ver que había alguien más con hijos en el pueblito.

Bull solo cruzó los brazos, dando a entender que no estaba muy a gusto con todo esto.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal les va a ustedes dos? —dijo Bo.

—Bien, supongo.

—Siguen juntos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mayor, recibiendo un tosido grave del mayor en forma de interrupción.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a Bull.

—Sí... Juntos —dijo tratando de buscar alguna excusa—. Es solo que, por un tiempo... vivimos juntos.

—¿Si? —dijo Colt sin creerlo— ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes, algunos probemas con tu madre y todo.

Bo miró confundido al receptor de aquella respuesta, miró a Pam en busca de respuestas, ganando que movía de lado a lado su dedo índice, dando a enteder que le explicaría todo lo que ocurre después.

—Bueno, fue agradable encontrarnos —dijo Colt, despidiéndose de Bo.

—No hay problema —dijo—, lamento lo de mi pequeña, es solo que aún te extraña.

—¿Me extraña?

—Sí —dijo—, los cuidabas antes de formalizar lo nuestro.

Colt sintió cómo lo que algunos habitantes llamaban "balde de agua helada" caía sobre su cuerpo, miró a Bull en busca de respuestas, pero claramente estaba igual o peor que él.

Su mirada era un poema, se sentía sorprendido de que el pelirrojo saliera con "el alma en pena del pueblo" como solía llamarle, y a la vez le ofendió que jamás le haya dicho que salió con alguien antes de él. Miró a Colt, quien buscaba una especie de respuesta en su mirada, donde sólo alcanzó a levantar los brazos, dando a entender que no tenía idea.

Aquél hombre era extraño, quizá demasiado directo para sorpresa de Colt. Él miró a los niños y luego miró a Bo, quien simplemente asintió y les dijo que fueran a otro lado.

—¿Usted y yo fuimos pareja? —preguntó Colt, confundido, viéndolo con las cejas arqueadas.

—Fue ya hace tiempo —respondió, su tono de voz era muy sobrio—. Mis hijos eran aún más pequeños.

No tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de Pam, actuando de la manera más tranquila al escuchar aquellas palabras

—¿Mi madre sabía? —preguntó, no estando seguro de cómo exactamente debía dirigirse a su interlocutor—. Quiero decir, ¿acerca de nuestra relación?

—¿Por qué no habría de saberlo? —preguntó Pam sorprendida por aquella pregunta—. Una madre debe saber qué clase de persona está interesada en su hijo.

Colt miró asombrado la actitud de su madre, sintiendo cómo el corazón al igual que las lágrimas estaban apunto de salirse.

—Es normal la preocupación —dijo Bo tratando de darle tranquilidad—. Fui tu primera pareja y, como ves, te llevo años de diferencia. Ella solía cuidar a mis hijos cuando salíamos.

Colt se sintió extrañado al escucharlo, las palabras de Mortis resonando en su mente. No era posible que la persona en quien tenía toda la confianza le haya hecho sentir incómodo con su sexualidad, que le haya mentido. Quería salir y correr lejos de todo ese pueblo.

—Perdóname si te incomodé —dijo, sacando a Colt de su trance—, pensé que tenías que saberlo.

Colt negó con la cabeza, mintiendo que no se sentía incómodo, solo que era extraño toda esa información en un sólo día.

El hombre se despidió y se retiró. Colt, por su parte, necesitaba despejarse, así que caminó hacia su madre y su hermana y les propuso dar un paseo. Bull se les unió y simplemente caminaron por el pueblo. Jessie corría junto con Spike, riendo entretenida y diciéndole a Pam que mirara cuando decidía hacer alguna pirueta. Pam se había adelantado un poco para seguirle el paso a Jessie, mientras que Bull y Colt se quedaron atrás, caminando uno al lado del otro.

—¿Sabías acerca de Bo? —preguntó, sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada al frente, viendo a su hermana.

—La noticia me tomó por sorpresa igual que a ti —rió con la esperanza de que el otro no se incomodara.

Colt soltó un profundo suspiro y buscó algo para distraer su mirada mientras su mente daba un millar de vueltas sobre la misma cuestión: ¿por qué Mortis le mintió? Pam se veía bastante abierta respecto al tema de que su hijo saliera con otro hombre, entonces ¿por que engañarlo?

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz enérgica del Primo, quien se acercó entusiasmado con Jessie, Pam y Spike, saludándolas. Colt y Bull apresuraron el paso, aunque este último ya se estaba preparando por si algo ocurría entre ellos dos.

—¡Colt, qué alegría verte! —le estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y lo levantó ligeramente del piso, sólo se alcanzaba a ver una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, pues todo lo demás estaba cubierto—. ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya recordaste algo?

—Por desgracia —dijo, con la voz entrecortada, pues aquél abrazo le había dificultado el respirar—, no. Aún no, al menos.

—Quizá sólo sea cuestión de tener un guía más capaz —dijo con algo de soberbia.

Bull cerró su mandíbula con fuerza al escucharle, una mirada llena de cólera inundaba sus ojos, pero decidió contenerse, no quería sobresaltar más a Colt.

—Bien —dijo Pam, interviniendo—, ¿qué estás haciendo por estos rumbos?

—¡Oh! Los estaba buscando a ustedes —sonrió nuevamente—. Estoy organizando una fiesta y me gustaría que fueran, tanto tú como Colt.

—Suena agradable —dijo Colt, algo emocionado.

—Lo será —aseguró el Primo, sacando unas invitaciones de un pequeño bolso café que llevaba consigo—. ¿Qué dicen? —les entregó las invitaciones a los dos pelirrojos—. ¿Irán?

—Yo no —dijo Pam, mientras observaba el papel lleno de adornos que indicaba la fecha y lugar donde se llevaría a cabo—. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Jessie —se la devolvió al Primo y se disculpó.

—Yo igual puedo ir —dijo la voz dulce de Jessie.

—Aún estás muy pequeña para esas cosas —le dio un leve golpecito reformatorio en la cabeza—. Ándate a jugar con Spike.

La chiquilla se retiró molesta y con los puños bien cerrados, agarrando una rama y lanzándola tan lejos como sus bracitos le permitieran para que Spike regresara con ella.

—Yo iré.

—¡Maravilloso! Va a ser increíble, habrá bebidas, música

—Pero —interrumpió al luchador— sólo si puede venir Bull conmigo.

El Primo refunfuñó y miró a Pam, como pidiéndole que hiciera entrar en razón a su hijo, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros, así que no le quedó más opción que acceder a la propuesta del pelirrojo. Bull mostró una sonrisa triunfante y el Primo se marchó despidiéndose de todos, aunque del de cabello negro muy a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Bull mientras veía al Primo alejarse.

—Simplemente no me gustó que te dejara de lado —se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirar a su madre y a su hermana—. En fin, ¿no quieren ir a casa? Fue un día muy agotador.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este lo publico de una vez porque dudo tener tiempo la próxima semana y, además, como regalo por el atraso de dos semanas y un día

Jessie corrió hacia la puerta para atender el llamado insistente, ya que no podía alcanzar el visor para ver quién se hallaba al otro lado, preguntó.

—Soy Barley —respondió aquella voz familiar.

La chiquilla abrió la puerta y, tras de esta, estaba efectivamente aquél robot, sin embargo, llevaba un acompañante de sombrero y capa. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¡Hola, pequeñita! —dijo Mortis—, ¿me dejarías entrar? Tenemos que hablar con tu hermano.

Jessie lo miró dudosa, pero el hombre le entregó una paleta de cereza y ella los dejó pasar, gritando para avisarle a su madre y a su hermano que Barley ya había llegado.

Colt se estaba terminando de alistar cuando escuchó a su hermanita gritar escaleras abajo. Terminó tan pronto como pudo y bajó, sólo para ver la escena de cómo su madre, fúrica, agarraba el palo de la escoba y golpeaba con fuerza a... ¿Mortis? Él observó, extrañado por la actitud tan agresiva de su madre hacia aquél vampiro. Pam continuó golpeándolo y gritando maldiciones hasta que se fue. Fingió no haber visto nada y bajó.

—¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? —preguntó.

—Nada, nada —dijo Pam, dejando la escoba nuevamente en su lugar, aún molesta—. Sólo se metió una rata, pero ya me encargué de ella.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá mientras Barley lo revisaba y le hacía preguntas de chequeo, si había recordado algo, si se presentaba algún dolor inusual, pero todo marchaba de maravilla, menos la recuperación de sus recuerdos, sobre la cual no había progreso alguno. En cuanto el robot terminó, Pam lo llamó a la cocina y Colt aprovechó para subir a su habitación nuevamente, cerró la puerta y, no mucho después, lo escuchó.

—Hola, querido —dijo Mortis mientras lo miraba desde fuera de su ventana, sonriendo. El sombrero que llevaba puesto casi no lo dejaba ver su rostro—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—No sé —respondió algo molesto, pero aun así se acercó a él—. Necesito que me respondas unas cuantas cosas primero —se cruzó de brazos e intentó verse lo más inquebrantable e indignado posible.

—Para ti, lo que sea —respondió, intentando sonar encantador.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

Mortis echó una carcajada y se acercó a la ventana con la intención cortar la distancia entre su rostro y el de su juez, logrando el cometido de desaparecer toda esa valentía que el pelirrojo había acumulado.

—Cariño —dijo, acariciando su cabello, acomodando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja—, ¿crees que estaría flotando aquí, con una gran posibilidad de morir, si te estuviera mintiendo?

—Me dijiste —tartamudeó—, me dijiste que Pam no estaría de acuerdo con que saliera con un hombre.

El vampiro tomó la nuca del pelirrojo, amenazando con besarlo como lo había hecho todas las noches, frenando a pocos centímetros de los labios del menor. Colt solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con toda la fuerza y aferrarse al marco de la ventana, tratando de no dejar de escapar el enojo que aún guardaba con su supuesto novio.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —dijo Colt, dejando que su voz se quebrara— ¿Por qué difamas cosas de mi mamá? Ella no es mala, Mortis, no lo es.

Las manos heladas de aquel ser recorrieron todo el rostro hasta llegar a las mejillas, donde enjugaba aquellas lágrimas que atormentaban a su novio.

—Yo —dijo lo más bajo posible, como si fuera un secreto que le costaba revelar—. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte

—Mortis... —fue lo que alcanzó a decir el pelirrojo antes de alejar el contacto que aquel ser había creado—, ¿qué esta pasando?

—¿Puedo entrar? —dijo Mortis aún con la esperanza de resolver las cosas.

Colt alcanzó a asentir y darle paso cuando el sonido de su puerta abrirse hizo que Colt sintiera como si la habitación se derrumbara. Sin pensarlo, cerró las cortinas lo más rápido posible y giró justo a tiempo para ver a su madre en su habitación.

—¿Y a ti que mosco te picó? —dijo extrañada al ver que su hijo se encontraba nervioso.

—Lo siento —dijo, agitado—. Es solo que es raro que entren de repente.

—Bueno —dijo Pam cruzada de brazos—, te recuerdo que es mi casa y yo entro en la habitación que sea a la hora que sea.

—Lo siento, solo decía.

Pam negó con la cabeza, formando una sonrisa, sintiendo cómo su hijo, a pesar de toda esta situación, aún conservaban las misma quejas.

—¿Estabas llorando? —dijo al percatarse de las mejillas de su hijo se encontraban húmedas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Colt, alterándose poco después en busca de una excusa—. Ah, esto, es solo que... Me pegué en el dedo chiquito del pie.

—Ay, Colt —dijo Pam, secando sus mejillas—, debes tener cuidado, un día te vas a lastimar.

—No es para tanto, estoy bien.

Pam acarició el pelo de su hijo, recordando que decía lo mismo cuando resultaba lastimado en el juego, cómo de pequeños rasguños o caídas terminó en aquel brutal accidente que tuvo hace tres meses.

—Saldré a ver a Darryl y Tick —suspiró —. Acaban de volver de alguna de sus travesías y Jessie...

Pam se detuvo al ver cómo su hijo la miraba confundido, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Olvídalo —dijo Pam, apenada—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Yo... No estoy mucho de ánimo para todo eso.

Pam asintió, entendiendo la situación en que se encontraba su hijo y cómo le resultaba agotador explicarla.

—Spike se quedará contigo —avisó la mujer—. Sabe utilizar el teléfono y sabe los números de emergencias.

Colt asintió incómodo al saber que iba ser cuidado por un cactus con piernas, provocado una carcajada de su madre:

—Regresaremos tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —Colt asintió—. Cariño, no me siento muy cómoda dejándote solo aún.

—Tengo 25 años —dijo—, todo va estar bien, ma.

Colt se quedó pasmado, sintiendo cómo sus palabras habían salido con naturalidad, se sentía sumamente extraño por fin llamar "madre" a Pam, pero también se sentía reconfortante salir de ese hoyo. Pam sonrió conmovida, viendo cómo su hijo se sentía cada vez mejor.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —dijo Pam, después de besar su mejilla.

—Lo sé, me dejaste al cuidado de un cactus.

Colt acompañó a su familia a la entrada, se despidieron y vio cómo se alejaron de su hogar.

Antes de entrar a la puerta, vio cómo una sombra cubría parte de la entrada, al subir la mirada, pudo ver una especie de tela negra que ondeaba en su techo al igual que una bandera. Colt suspiró, sabiendo quebla conversación aún no habia acabado.


End file.
